Know me inside and out
by xxbellamamiixx
Summary: Bonnie has two weeks left for prom.. shes really exited about it ... and then a guest comes and ruins it all for her.. will Damon be able to save his songbird?
1. Chapter 1

AHHHHHH!!!!

Only two weeks left before prom, how could I forget! Of course it was obvious I didn't have a date.

I could settle for Matt ,he has been asking me for a month now . Its just weird how everything is back to normal now , it seems like shiinichi and misao little appearance in Fells Church was a dream. Or more like a nightmare .

I still get goosebumps at the thought of those two weird fox demons. Oh what am I going to do with myself? "Bonnie its almost 8 Merdith called, she's on her way to pick you up for school" . Oh crap! I didn't hear my alarm !

I guess im just going to go with the caprice and t shirt today , its not like I have anyone to impress. " Bye mom see you after school" . "Bonnie don't forget your lunch its by the stove" I forgot about that too, god im a wreck these days .

"Thanks mom love you!" . As I walked outside my door I felt this strange feeling that something evil was watching me , of course that could only mean the devil himself was around .

"What do you want Damon, haven't you harassed me enough in the past month." . I saw this beautiful man come out of the trees , its like he was sent to me from Heaven , or Hell I should say. "Good morning Bonnie your looking gorgeous as always" .

If only the words he spoke where true. " Go away I don't have time for this" . "You always seemed to like my presence before" and he flashed me one of his dreamy smirks .

" Damon your games are getting on my nerves , go pick on a maiden that's dumb enough to fall for your fake charm" . "Oh Bonnie you will never learn will you" And before I could say something in return , I saw the crow fly by the trees .

Great its only been 10 minutes im out of bed , and I already managed to make someone mad . Merdith's car pulled in just then . Thank god for that! I didn't feel like daydreaming about Damon again.

" Hi Bonnie" Merdith said in her usual motherly voice. "Hi" "You don't look like your in a good mood what's wrong?" . Of course shed be concerned if I was sad or mad ,they all think im fragile and incapable of doing things myself .

"Oh nothing, the usual ,Damon came to ruin my morning". "Oh Bonnie when are you going to get over that jerk! He's not good for you ,and I will hurt him if he doesn't stop playing these mind games with you!".

There she goes again being strict Merdith, ill show them all one day that im capable of doing things on my own .Why couldn't Damon just get over Elena and be into me ? I hate it! I hate being attracted to people that are out of my league! arg.

Don't get me wrong, I love Elena but its pretty obvious she loves Stephan, and would never leave him . So Damon would have to get over her one day( lets hope im still alive when that happens) Here we are same boring highschool, same boring faces.

I wish Elena was here, she always made the school days exiting . But that will never happen . She's too wrapped up in Stephan now a days , and everyone in fells church thinks she's dead .

Oh how they would react to see a ghost come threw those doors ,now that would bee a sight to see. Here's my looker, time to get the books for math, oh I hate it . And there's Matt, might as well go say hi . " Hi matt"

"Hi Bonnie, so um.. did you decide if you want to come to prom with me?" of course I didn't want to, I got over my Matt crush after everything went back to normal in Fells Church, beside he was still into Elena, and I don't want to be second best.

I also didn't want to go to prom alone ,without a date. " umm sure Matt that would be great" a smile beamed on he's face, maybe he did start to really like me . " Great! Ill see you at lunch! im going to be late for french" "bye Matt" .

Math went by faster then I expected , so did english . Lunch was the same as usual, so where the rest of my classes . After school I asked Merdith to drop me off at home, I didn't feel like being around anyone tonight.

"See you tomorrow morning Bonnie, please stop thinking about Damon" was it that obvious? Was I that easy to read ? . " sure Merdith, im going to prom with Matt anyways, thats mostly what I've been thinking about today .

I haven't even picked out my prom dress yet!CRAP!" Merdith chuckled. " We could go shopping this weekend. I didn't get my prom dress yet either" yes !shopping that's what I needed right now.

" Oh Merdith you're the best! you always know how to make me feel better, thanks!"I was smiling now , she really was the best! " what are best friends for" "Bye ill see you tomorrow when you pick me up" "Bye Bonnie" .

There I got what I wanted, I was alone now hmm.. what to do? my house was pretty boring , oh I know! ill watch a movie then take a shower and go to bed. The movie was really scary, I had to stop it half way .

Who knew that judgment day would be so, how do I say it? Gruesome. And why am I still thinking that Damon will ask me to the prom? I am not letting myself think about that ignorant jerk tonight .

Ok, I need a distraction and fast! Might as well go take a shower , they were always a good stress relieve , after that I attempted to finish the book I started reading ,and fell asleep . I woke up in the middle of the night screaming.

" Bonnie what's wrong? are you ok hunnie? talk to me!" I couldn't catch my breath, it took me a minute to respond . "im ok mom ,it was just another bad dream, sorry for waking you up" My mom's face looked a little more relieved , thank god.

"Bonnie that's the fourth one this month, im really starting to worry about you, can you remember any of it this time?" for one of the first times in my life, I lied to my mom, because tonight I did actually remember my dream .

Its also not what I expected it to be. "No mom, I watched a scary movie earlier you know how I get" I could tell that I won , my mom wont be asking me anymore questions.

"ok hunnie go back to sleep , don't watch anymore scary movies for a while please. Maybe it will make the nightmares go away" " Thanks mom I wont, love you im tired im going back to bed, goodnight" "Goodnight hunnie love you too" .

That was a weird dream, its like my grandmother was trying to talk to me from her grave . I guess its not that weird ,since Elena did that when she was crossed over .

But this was different, it was about me, and about the story she told me a long time ago . The one about how I was going to die, its like she was trying to prevent it by showing me how it was going to happen .

Oh nooo!! this was it! I just saw my own death.. what am I going to do?! how am I going to stop this? The dream started off with me dancing with Matt at prom, having a good time , all of a sudden prom was done.

We were all graduated and gone to visit Elena and Stephan at the boarding house . On my way back home I decided to walk, something grabbed me when I was walking threw the woods, snapped my neck, thats when I woke up screaming.

Im probably just paranoid, this must be my way of coping with the fact that prom is only two weeks away . It also hasn't really sunk in till now , oh well im too tired to think .

"Bonnie listen to me, I don't have much time .You have to get out of Fells Church right after your prom! it's the only way to change your future . I don't want to see my granddaughter in heaven just yet.

Your to young and important to leave your friends behind" what?? What was happening?? "Grandma is that you ? What are you doing here? Am I dreaming again?" this felt so real it couldn't be a dream.

" BONNIE ! I am trying to save your life and all you can say is am I dreaming? , your still stubborn as ever ,do you not remember we are witches?" "Sorry grandma its just.. this isn't normal"

" Of course its not normal! I am communicating with you from the grave! I never expected you to think it was normal. Now before we get cut off you have to move to this little town called Hermena.

You have to leave right after your prom night is done , don't tell anyone where your going, or its not going to work. They can read normal peoples minds" they who's they? "They have had there eye on you for about a month now.

They made there decision yesterday that you have to be executed . Bonnie, you will be a great witch one day if we actually pull this off.

After a month you moved to Hermena it should be safe to contact Elena, they don't have power over her , but don't mention anything to her while your still in Fells Church. They will overhear it and find out . Bonnie,this is your time to be strong.

Remember that savings account I said you coudnt touch till you where 21 , well your mother knows the pin , get your friend Stefan or Damon to influence her to give it to you . If they ask why you need it ,just use the excuse to buy a prom dress.

Your better off asking Damon, he will believe you and wont ask anymore questions. As for Stephan might ask more questions Bonnie iiii" . I woke up, it was early in the morning. Around 6am I would say. What just happened? was this real?

Did I just have a conversation with my dead grandmother? Only one way to find out. I never herd of this Hermena town before, might as well go get ready, call Merdith and tell her to meet me at the library .

I have to do some research on this so called Hermena town . I felt blue today, so I decided to wear some black cloths .Im going to have to act like nothing ! Everyone knows I had 70's in drama class!

Plus my friends could read me like an opened book, especially Merdith . What am I going to do if this town exists . Could someone really be out to kill me? What about my friends? If I leave will they be safe?

Im sure they will, grandma would of warned me or something if they were in danger right? , enough worrying about this ,im not going to until I get all my facts straight. Time to call Merdith , it was 6:30am , she was always one to wake up early.

"Hi Merdith could you pick me up at the library around 8:15. I have to do some research on one of my english projects"

" Sure Bonnie are you sure you don't want me to go help you with it?" Merdith always put everyone before Herself, but this time I had to take that role. grandma told me that I would be the one to destroy..

who was I destroying again? Thats right she never told me, arg! I hope this is all a dream,it dosnt make any scence!"Bonnie? Bonnie! are you there? Bonnie?"

" Oh yea Merdith sorry, I was daydreaming again, no thats ok. I think Ill be able to do this on my see you at 815"

"Bonnie im starting to worry about you" What is up with this, first my mom now her? " Im ok Merdith really.. you know how I get with big events. Well prom and graduation is just around the corner, and im really nervous"

" Oh Bonnie I love you the way you are! don't ever change"

" I wont, ill always be good old Bonnie the scarty cat ,bye."

I hung up before she could say anything els that would make me think im losing my mind .

In a way I hope that I am , that way all ill need is a room with patted walls for a little while . Now thats a funny thought ,I wonder how my mom would like that?. The walk to the library was nice and quick. I had to much to think about anyways , now were do I start to look for this Hermena town? I guess ill have to ask the librarian. " Hi miss Georgia ,where could I find books on little towns. Its for an english project I have due "

" Oh hello Bonnie, since its early and no one is in yet, you could use my computer to do your research .But its 25 cents a print" PERFECT!! " Oh thank you so much" I started the computer it took a while to load , the internet page popped up so I typed the town I was looking for . The results I saw was not what I was expecting. Oh god! there it was HERMENA the little town with the population of 2105. Oh my god!oh my god !this means that grandma did come to me in my dream , that something was after me to kill me, and probably my family and friends. oh god !oh god! what do I do!!!?!?!


	2. Chapter 2

Merdith :

Ok now that im dressed and ready for school, what can I do to take my mind off of Bonnie? She's so fragile, I need to protect her from Damon. I know that's whats bothering her ,she was never really good at lying to me .

I stepped outside and started calling for Damon ,in a tone that reassured him that I was not impressed. I wasnt expecting him to answer me, but there he is .

" This is new,how can I be of assistance Merdith" Oh don't you dare try to talk to me like you don't know whats wrong!. " Its Bonnie shes been acting strange lately, and its only since you started showing interest in her! I don't like it!"

" Silly girls, you will never learn will you , and what's wrong with me being nice to a human for once?" that ignorant son of a!I started to walk towards him.

" BONNIE MIGHT NOT SEE THREW YOU DAMON BUT I DO! LEAVE HER ALONE! SHE DOESN'T NEED A LOW LIFE VAMPIRE LIKE YOU IN HER LIFE !I SWEAR TO GOD... IF SHE DOESN'T LOOK IN A BETTER MOOD BY THE WEEKEND, I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND

HURT YOU! STOP LEADING HER ON!" he makes me so mad, I could just put a stake threw he's heart right now . All he did was chuckle.

" You silly human, you know nothing about me and my intentions with the little maiden, it would be greatly appreciate if you don't but in" " Damon I know you still love Elena , and you wont stop loving her overnight.

How a creature dark as you know how to love I don't know , but thats not the point Bonnies my friend, and your really hurting her" . He really looked serious now, the last words I spoke about Elena made him still as stone .

" Merdith im warning you, don't push me right now ,I am not in a good mood" . Oh please! what are you going to do to me. Try to brainwash me or take some blood ? ha! im not afraid of you mr big shot Damon.

" I can see this conversations over, have a good day Merdith . If you were smart you would be scared of me , im not always nice to humans the way I am with the humans of fells church. You really are getting on my last nerves ,I would also like if you

stop calling for me, unless its important goodbye" Before I could say something he was gone , like I care what he does to me. He's not getting away with hurting poor little Bonnie.

I think I should go see Elena before I go pick up Bonnie, shes always been better with problems involving emotions. The boarding house is just around the corner now , how am I going to explain this to Elena?

she's going to be just as worried about Bonnie. . "Hi Merdith you're here early" Wow has it really been a week since I seen Elena? I didn't realize I could miss her this much.

" Hi Elena, I wish id come here with good news. Im really worried about Bonnie , shes been acting strange the past few days .This morning just toped it all off ." Elena looked confused.

" What do you mean ?" Hm Stephan wasn't in the room, I guess he went feeding . " Well yesterday she had a visit from Damon before I picked her up , and she looked like someone ripped all the joy out of her .

This morning she calls me at 630, shes never up that early! she wants me to pick her up at the library. I don't know if any of this makes sense to you.. but I feel like something is going to happen to her , something bad" I watched Elena face change ,

she didn't look that concerned anymore . " Merdith were teenagers , its normal for her to feel this way. Prom is coming soon , shes probably just worried about that . You really don't give Bonnie a lot of credit .

Shes grown up a lot since all the tragedies in feels church .Just give her some space" what ? How could Elena say that? I know im right about this, I just know it . Why did I even come here to ask her for advice?

I knew she would think I was overreacting . But I never overreact I always "under react" maybe shes right too, I am jumping to a lot of conclusions based on a one day event. Ill give it a little more time, Bonnies going to come back to her senses.

Ohh its already 8:15 I better get Bonnie before were late for school. " Thanks Elena.. I guess im just worried about her , ill come back to see you after school with Bonnie" I gave her a big hug and ran out the door .

" Bye Merdith ,tell Bonnie I said hi and that I miss her " " I will Elena" I drove pretty fast threw the woods to get to the library, when I got there Bonnie wasn't outside , I guess she's still inside. I gotta go get her before were late for school .

The library hasn't changed since the last time I was in here, I was never one for books . I went up and down the library a few times, still no Bonnie. I started to get a little worried where could she of went ? .

"Hi Merdith ,sorry I wasn't waiting outside for you" oh thank god that was Bonnie !she scared the crap out of me! " Its ok Bonnie lets go to school, were going to be late" she didn't respond ,she just walked like she was a zombie to the car .

And why the hell was she wearing black? . I really don't like this one bit, im going to have to talk to her about this . " Bonnie whats going on? im not starting this car until you explain everything!"

" Nothing wrong! Why does everyone always think theres something wrong with me! can we just go to school, I cant be late for math again, or ill get a detention! " Bonnie never raised her voice at me , what is it why cant you just tell me .

" Fine Bonnie ,but don't snap my head off ,im just trying to help you " "Well I don't need your help! nothing wrong with me. Im just stressed out about prom ,and you asking me every two minutes whats wrong is not helping me!"

I guess Elena was right , that must be it , shes just worried about prom thats all . That has to be all. Fells church has been back to normal for a month now, I guess im just expecting something bad to happen .

The rest of the drive to school was awkward ,I didnt want to say anything els to Bonnie incase I offended her again.

Bonnie:

Oh Merdith im sorry I was so rude with you , it's the only way I can save you and me and everyone els . If only you knew what was happening , I need someone there for me now more then ever, and I cant even depend on that .

I could always depend on that in the past , im just going to have to be rude to everyone from now on, so that they don't miss me when im gone . Oh why did this have to happen to me?

I know I said id prove to all of them that im not fragile, but this is not the way I wanted to prove it . Maybe I am too fragile to take care of myself , I don't think I can do this, oh grandma! why couldn't you leave me with more details.

I started to cry and Merdiths face looked like a ghost . " Bonnie are you ok? Bonnie?" oh I just want her to hug all the hurt away right now! but she cant . " Merdith im ok stop asking me if im ok!" silence .

Merdith looked scared of me , ok now that cheered me up a little bit, Merdith scared of me? I never thought Id see that day haha. " Bonnie Elena wants us ... to go see her after school she said she misses you" oh no! no! no!

I cant see Elena, she will see right threw me and make me tell her whats wrong, I cant do that . " I cant Merdith, I have to finish my english project you'll just have to tell her that im sorry " . " ok" .

Yes we were at school finally! I jumped out of the car without saying a word to Merdith, and fast walked to my locker . Matt was waiting for me there,great !just what I needed right now ,to be rude to my prom date .

" Matt can u give me some space please, im really not in a good mood today im sorry " Matt looked sad now . " ok Bonnie see you at lunch" . I cant take this! I have to get out of school I need to think .

I put everything back in my locker, ran into Merdith on my way out of the school . " Bonnie were are you going, your math class is the other way"

" I need to go home I think, I got a stomach flue sorry for being rude this morning Merdith .im really not feeling good" Merdith looked a little bit more at ease when I said I had a stomach flue , maybe shell think that thats why I have been acting weird

the past few days . " ill drive you home, ill go tell the secretary that you aren't feeling well" no I don't want her to drive me home! I want to be alone !I cant handle another lecture from her right now .

" no Merdith thats ok, I need the fresh air, please trust me on this for once , just go tell the secretary that im not feeling well , ill see you tomorrow morning when you pick me up for school" that look she gave me will stay in my mind for a while.

it looks like I broke her hearth " Ok Bonnie be careful, and remember I will always love you no matter what " she just told me she loved me, she never said that before , oh crap! she knows something up.

Im not as good at lying as I thought I was, my face gives me away . " I love you too Merdith ,I gotta go before I hurl everywhere. You better get to class your going to be late " "Bye Bonnie.....see..you tomorrow.." Finally! im out of the school.

I ran about half way home crying my eyes out, it felt good . Thank god no one saw me this way, they would think I went coucou . Ok now to think ... ummm how can I do this? I never lived on my own before, and I wont know anyone in Hermena.

How am I suppose to get Damon to get that card from my mom ? Oh crap speak of the devil and the devil appears. " Good morning Bonnie, im surprised to see you here" oh your not as surprised as I am to see you .

" Hi Damon, im not feeling well so I cut school today" thank god he cant read my mind anymore! ( I've become somewhat a stronger witch.) " Maybe you should get some rest" why was he being so nice to me ?

" I will once im done getting fresh air, I've got too much to think about right now ." " What could a human possibly have to think about, when they have a stomach flue" wait how did he know I had a stomach flue?

" I overheard you and Merdiths conversation at school ,so I decided to follow you home, to make sure you were ok" oh..noo!that means he saw my little insane escapade, beautiful. " Thanks Damon ,since you're here I have a favor to ask you"

ohh there it was, that too dye for smirk. Ill miss him the most when im gone , ah well it's the best way to get over him. Might as well hit two birds with one stone . " And how could I help you young maiden"

" umm .. Matt finally asked me to prom ..and I don't have money for a dress , my grandma has a savings account saved up for me, I need the pin from my mom to get the dress" he started to walk closer to me, he was even more beautiful then ever .

" u have a date with Mutt? I could escort you to prom if you would like, as for the dress I would rather get you one myself" my heart started racing .Maybe I should just stay here and go to prom with him.

At least I would die young and beautiful like I always wanted .Oh and prom with Damon would be so romantic . But I cant ,I have to save my friends too. Grr I hate being mature.

" No Damon, im sorry I cant accept you to do that for me , I want to pay for my own prom dress. It would also break Matts heart if I don't go with him. He's been bugging me for a month . Could you please!please! please! get that card pin from my

mom" he looked surprised of the rejections , im sorry Damon if only you knew how I truly felt about you . " As you wish , I will be back with the pin number this evening before you go to bed goodbye" and there he was gone with the wind.

I cried some more and decided to go lay down. I really started to not feel good, this was too much stress for one day. I hope I don't get another visit or nightmare. I just want to take a relaxing nap and forget about everything.

I woke up to someone walking in my room ,when I opened my eyes I saw my mom . " Hi mom what time is it?" she looked in a very good mood today . " Oh its just pass 4 hunnie, I didnt mean to wake you" . Great, she didnt know I cut school.

" Its ok mom when's supper going to be ready" . "Oh I was thinking of going out for supper tonight, I have a special occasion to celebrate" oh, how weird " what do u mean?" " I got a promotion at work, we might finally get out of fells church"

Wow she really was beaming at that idea, wait? thats perfect! I can just tell everyone that me and my mom are moving . " Really mom that's great! im really happy for you!"

" oh hunnie !thank you for understanding ,I thought you were going to throw a fit" yes this is great, perfect! I went to go take a shower before we went out for supper. I put the towel around my waist and walked to my room .

After I closed the door I felt a cold breeze. When I turned around I saw Damon sitting on my bed , crap why did he have to be here when I was just in my towel . He chuckled " Hello Bonnie looking lovely as ever" . I felt myself turn pitch red.

" uh... did you get the pin from my mom" . I had to ask about that before I fainted of embarrassment. " Yes I did , the piece of paper with the numbers are on your desk" . He kept observing me from head to toe , what a perv.

" thanks Damon, now can you go so I can change" . He got up and turned around . " As a matter of fact, I wanted to talk to you if you don't mind. I wont peek I promise." he chuckled again. I grabbed the cloths I picked out to wear ,and rushed to the bathroom to get in them, I wore a nice blouse ,a skit . The outfit hugged my tinny features ,to the best of my knowledge. When I got back in my room to see what Damon wanted, I saw his jaw drop for half a second . I started to go red again

" What I wanted to talk about was..." And he shook his head " Why you are so exited to leave Fells church, I thought you loved it here" . How did he know about that ? oh ya.. He went to get the pin off my mom earlier.

I guess he searched her thoughts too , but how did he know I was exited about it ? Time to play stupid I was good at that . " what do you mean? im not exited!I don't want to leave Fells Church ,I love it here, all my friends are here " he let out a sigh

" Bonnie why must you lie to me , you should know by now you're a terrible liar" ok first he acts all nice to me, and now he's concerned about how I feel?

" Im not lying to you ,why would I lie , I love it here .Why do you care about how I feel anyways! Shouldn't you go harass the love of your life!" I know that was bellow the belt, but he could read me too well .

He gave me one of his dark blank looks and left. I guess in a way, it feels good to finally hurt him, he's been hurting me for long enough now . I don't feel bad, he probably still doesn't have any emotions. He's always been good at pretending .

" Bonnie if you want to come out for supper im leaving now " . I took a quick glance at myself in the mirror , I looked decent enough to go out to a fancy restaurant . " Coming mom"

Merdith:

"Hi Elena Hi Stephan" they both responded with a hello . " Are you exited for prom?"Elena asked. me exited for prom? ha " oh yes! Im dreading the days because there going so slow" I rolled my eyes .

"Were's Bonnie?" Elena looked sad. Here goes " She had the stomach flue this morning at school... so she went home." Elena looked concern . " Oh I hope she feels better soon" I hope so too, believe me .

" so how are things..." and I got interrupted by a light tap on the window .I turned around to see who it was. Now I was pissed. He's the last person I want to see right now . Elena walked to the window and let Damon in .

" What do you want Damon? "Stefan asked , clearly irritated. "Why hello brother , I came here to talk to the beautiful Elena" that scum! how dare he come here and try to sabotage Elena and Stephan, when he's leading Bonnie on .

" Go away Damon she doesn't want to hear it !!and I don't want to hear it either!!" .Wow its been a while since I've seen Stefan that mad. Feelings mutual there. " Brother ,I believe she can talk for herself don't you? "

Elena looked confused , she actually saw some good in Damon, how I don't know . " What's wrong Damon are you ok ? " Elena asked, god I wonder about her sometimes. he chuckled

" Oh yes my love I am , I came here to ask you one last time to be mine , you know you have been thinking about it. I will give you a week to make your final decision, if you choose my week younger brother I will never bother you again " .

Elena went to make a respond. Damon lifted one finger to shush her , that bastard makes my stomach turn . " Think about long and hard Elena , I could be very good for you " He walked closer to her and kissed her hand , I exploded

" WHY YOU! YOU! How DARE you come here and say these things to Elena when your leading Bonnie on you make me SICK! " And I hit him in the face as hard as I could . Ouch that really hurt! I kept a good poker face on .

After that everything happened so fast, one second I was on my feet, the next I was on Stefan's bed. I herd Stephan yelling " DAMON get out of here right now! you are no longer welcome in here! " Damon flashed me one last look and left .

Good he was gone , Elena looked terrified and Stefan looked really mad . I shouldn't of said anything .Then again, I couldn't just stand there and watch him hurt my two bestfriends. " Im sorry Stefan , Elena I shouldn't of said anything "

Stephan just gave me a look of reassurance that he wasn't mad, and Elena said "Its ok Merdith not a lot of people understand him , what I don't understand is why now ? Why after all this time " Stefan looked at me

" I think its best if you go home Merdith, he will be back. Ill drive you myself to make sure you get there safe" . Hel be back? Why would he come back? he gave Elena a week to "decide" .

" No its ok I can take care of Damon , im more worried of leaving Elena here alone, he would probably make his move then to persuade her again" .

" Ok Merdith have a good night"I knew Stefan would give in once I mentioned Elena. "Goodnight guys" and I walked to my car.

Damon's POV

Good just as I expected , Stephan would not leave Elena alone. Who did this Merdith think she was? My last nerv was ticked by her for the last time .

I watched her get in her car and followed her home . When she got out of the car I appeared beside her , good she was scared. " What? You coming to finish me off now because I protect my friends?" .

She really didn't look like she was scared of me , stupid human. " Stay out of my business Merdith, I warned you more then once" her face changed colour , this was quite amusing .

" Damon I warned YOU more then once to leave my friends alone! Why don't you just leave Fells Church no one wants you here" . That was exactly why I stayed , pissing humans off was a good pass time for now .

There was also something els , I never wanted to admit it to myself , that maiden had strange affects on me . Feeling's I had for her , I never felt before . " Thats all part of the game

" I flashed her one last smirk and took off , I needed time to think . Lately I've been getting more and more involved with this week species . Was this my karma for all the years of wrong I did ? Of course not!

if it is I could care less, my heart has always been black without feeling for anything or anyone . One maiden coudn't possibly change that . Even if she did, how would I explain to her what I did tonight? Why am I even thinking of Bonnie? .

Merdith was right .I need to get out of Fells Church before I become weakened by emotions . I could always depend on my strength and I refuse to loose any of it!


	3. Chapter 3

Wow was all I could think , mom really went all out for her promotion . This has got to be the fanciest restaurant I've ever went to!.. there were flowers all around the steps , the steps were maid of blue marble .

We walked in and went to sit at the patio in the back , this really looked like a section that was cut out of a magazine for travelers going to Paris .

We did just drive 1h out of Fells Church to get here ,so I guess I should of been expecting to come here, I saw the article in the paper last week " Come to the little town of Verner and eat like you where in France" .

We ordered our food and the waitress gave me a rose " The nice gentlemen at the bar asked me to give you this" . How weird I never got a rose before who was it from? . " could you please show me who he is?"

a secret admire I like this haha. " Sure" and she smiled . " ill be right back mom" . We walked back into the restaurant and she led me to this guy , I've never seen him before in my life who could he be? .

" Hello Bonnie how are you this evening" what? He knew my name? . " um who are you? " I asked in a low voice. He finally turned so I could see his face he was gorgeous.

" Im sorry I didn't introduce myself , my name is Ash im a friend of a friend" and he smiled , wow nice and hot I hit the jackpot this time . " what friend?" he paused.

" Stephan , he called me the other night and told me he had a cute friend for me " he chuckled , I turned pitch red and just said "oh I see" .

Stephan knew my taste that's for sure. the man or "Ash" I should say had blue eyes and dark hair he looked mysterious with the way he kept flashing me those smiles , kinda reminded me of Damon . Oh why do I have to think of him right now.

" I was wondering if I could take you out on a date tomorrow night" . WOW my first date ! How can I say no? " Sure I would love too" and I smiled at him . " Perfect I could pick you up after school tomorrow , I will be in the gray mustang"

mustang? Was this guy rich too? Im going to have to ask Stephan about this when I get home!

" And I would appreciate it if you don't tell anyone about our little conversation , I want to surprise Stephan he has no idea im in town yet, hope you enjoy your meal Bonnie your mothers waiting for you . And I will see you tomorrow after school"

He got up ,wow he was tall compared to me he gave me a peck on the cheek and left. I blushed again while I was walking to eat my supper . " What was that about hunnie" " That was Stephans friend, mom he asked me out on a date " .

My mom smiled I don't think anything could ruin her night. " That's good Bonnie its about time you go out on dates" . We finished supper and went home . I decided to call Merdith I just had to tell someone . " Hi you'll never guess what just happend!"

" Oh Bonnie .. Hi" she sounded in a bad mood . "What's wrong Merdith?"

" Oh nothing now . Damon showed up at Stephan and Elena's when I was there ...and told Elena she has a week to choose between him and Steph, and then he will never bother her again if she dosnt choose him."

My heart felt like it dropped to my knees. He really took what I told him earlier serious I could feel myself starting to cry but I pushed it back , I wasnt going to let him ruin my night!

" Oh that sucks , is Elena ok?" " Yea she is just surprised thats all . Sorry what where you going to say before ?" oh yea my date , I wasnt exited anymore about that .

" A guy asked me out on a date and I said yes." "Bonnie thats great!! Who is he ?! Oh im so happy for you" I wish I was still happy about it too

" Ash .. My mom knows hes dad and they decided to play match maker oh my god Merdith hes sooooooo hot" oh ya... I never told her about my moms promotion , I coudnt hold it in anymore I started to cry.

" Bonnie whats wrong ?? Are you ok?" no I wasnt ok how could I be ok? " Merdith ... my mom got a promotion where moving out of Fells Church" there was silence , I coudnt take it say something!!!

"WHAT!"

I had to take the ear piece of the phone off my ear that really hurt . " ooch Merdith did you have to yell!" " Bonnie why didnt you tell me this at the beginning of the conversation! How long have you known ?? When are you moving?? "

if only you knew I wasnt going with my mom when I moved. " I just found out before we went for supper im surprised Damon didnt tell you" crap why did I say that , she already hated Damon enough as it is.

" THAT JERK KNEW BEFORE I DID !!!" I cut her off before she could continue " Merdith LISTEN to me ! I didnt want him to know he just came to visit me and overheard the conversation me and my mom were having!"

I was really starting to have a big web of lies , I almost wanted to leave Fells Church tonight so I woudnt have to continue, I hated lying.

" What was he doing at ur house anyways? Oh never mind about him .. How are you feeling about this Bonnie are you ok? Do you want to sleep over at my house tonight?"

No I don't want to see anyone right now I just want to crawl in a hole and die . I hate this , why me?. " No Merdith im really tired im just gunna go to bed ill see you tomorrow morning "

" Ok Bonnie goodnight " and I herd her sobbing before she hung up .

No need to start sobbing over Hermena and my grandmas vision I didnt want to get sick again . I knew a good distraction my mystery date . All I could think was of how he reminded me of Damon .

Oh Damon , why did I go and mention Elena to him stupid me stupid stupid stupid!!

On the other hand who was Ash? He said he was a friend of Stephan was he a vampire to? Or was he human like me? Or maybe a witch ? I guess I will have to wait until school was done tomorrow to find out .


	4. Chapter 4

I decided to go for a walk I needed to clear my head some more . My brain really started to hurt with all these lies , who knew I would actually get away with them? Oh how I miss Elena , but I cant see her until I moved.

I started to cry then so I decided to go to the park and sit down. I wasn't alone with my thoughts for very long , why coudn't he just leave me alone for once ! " Damon go away !"

I could finally start to see a shadow approaching me , after 2 seconds I could see it was Damon.

" Good evening Bonnie , I wish I would find you happy like I use to , could you tell me what's bothering you?" he really looked like he cared , how could he after what he said to Elena.

I started to cry even more at the thought of me and Merdiths conversation over the phone .

" its YOU Damon , you keep leading me on , acting nice and making it look like you actually care . And then I turn around and you go back to Elena im sick of it ! Im moving on , Stephan's friend is taking me on a date tomorrow!"

oh crap I wasnt suppose to say anything to anyone , well thats what happens when people ask me to lie . I didnt notice that he was two inches away from my face , my cheeks started to turn red .

DAMON POV

" its YOU Damon , you keep leading me on , acting nice and making it look like you actually care . And then I turn around and you go back to Elena im sick of it ! Im moving on , Stephan's friend is taking me on a date tomorrow! "

what was this strange feeling ? Was I jealous that the maiden had a date? That could not possibly be it, she's a meer human a confusing one too.

I found myself walking closer to her until I made myself stop , I was only two inches away from her face what is wrong with me?

" I didnt know being nice to a human meant you wanted to mate with them." she started going even more red , I always found it amusing when that happened .

BONNIE POV

Oh god , he thinks that I think I want him to mate with me . I started blushing even more , oh Damon why cant you just get over Elena , and why cant I just get over you? Wait did I just admit to him that I liked him? Oh crap , time to cover this up to .

" DAMON LEAVE ME ALONE ! That's not what I meant ... why would I care if u wanted to "mate " with me your just a stupid Vampire that takes advantage of weak girls ... NOW LEAVE ME ALONE I HATE YOU!"

That must of sounded convincing . He turned stiff as a stone and my heart fell to my knees again , I always thought that hurting him the way he hurt me would feel really good . I guess I went to far this time .

" this is what I get for being nice? Now I know that will never happen again" he turned around and just before he started walking I grabbed he's arm and started crying . " Damon wait "

the words slipped my mouth but it was just a whisper , I had a hard time to breath . He looked at me and all I could see was hatred in he's dark eyes . I lost my grip on he's arm and he left .

Just then I knew what emptiness really felt like , wow I was really in love with Damon eh? And I just went and screwed that up as usual . I rolled up in a ball and cried until I fell asleep.

MERDITHS POV

Morning already? Time to get dressed and go pick Bonnie up . Oh Bonnie I don't want you to move , who will be there to protect you when your away from me ? One tear left her right eye and she whipped it off quickly .

I got dressed hoped in my car and drove as fast as I could to Bonnies house . I rang the door bell a few times and no answer.. Where was she? Just then her mother answered the door , she looked sad. " oh hi Merdith"

" Hi ... is Bonnie ready for school?" a look of concern crossed her mothers face " you mean shes not with you or Matt? She never came home last night after her walk!" what?!??! " Where was she going for a walk???"

her mother took a deep breath before answering " I don't know Merdith... I thought maybe she walked yo your house or Matts house , maybe she went to the park ill go look there"

Thats right she didnt say Elenas name because she thinks shes dead. " No its ok ill go look for her and ill come back here if I don't find her ... no offence but im faster then you ."

Her mom didnt look like she took offence to what I said , instead she had a smile that didnt reach her face " Thank you Merdith ill wait here incase she comes back"

I ran as fast as I could to the park looked almost everywhere , I was about to give up when I saw too little feet come out of a bush. Oh god is she dead?! I rushed to see if it was Bonnie .

Good shes just sleeping , but why was she in the park? " Bonnie , Bonnie wake up BONNIE! " just then Bonnies eyes opened she looked really sad. " Hi Merdith ..what......... where am I? Oh crap I must of passed out here ...oops "

This wasnt like Bonnie , she was normally to scared to go out at night alone . " Bonnie lets get you home in some warm cloths" she still looked a little confused " right" and we were off to her house.

Bonnies POV

Why did I fall asleep in the park? Oh well I guess I was thinking too much . My mom must be worried sick. We got to my house and my mom rushed to give me a hug. " hi mom , sorry I fell asleep at the park"

" Oh Bonnie your ok please ... don't ever do that to me again I was worried sick" I really did scare her . " Its ok mom im ok , im going to get dressed for school before were late . I wont be home after school cuz I have that date remember?"

" Ok Bonnie have fun are you sure your feeling alright?" she really did baby me too much , maybe thats why im such a scarty cat. " yes mom im ok sorry again, you might want to go too before your late for work love you bye"

I ran up the stairs to get dressed . Im making myself a promise , today im not thinking of anything thats going on . I want a normal day at school . Once we were in Merdiths car I knew the lecture would come , well here goes .

" Bonnie, I just don't know what to say anymore I don't want you to move ... ill miss you too much what am I going to do without my best friend?" here we go again with the crying . " Im gonna miss you too Merdith but theres nothing I can do!"

she pulled the car over to give me a big hug " Its ok Bonnie , let it out im here for you " oh you always know what to do to make me happy.

" Can we just act like im not moving , I want a good day at school and I don't want to be a wreak and scare off my date when he picks me up after school" Merdith's expression changed I think she forgot about that .

" Oh ya... your date are you sure your up for it?" I coudnt help but smile a little. " Yes Merdith im sure thats EXACTLY what I need right now " just then we arrived at the school . Time for a poker face. " See you at lunch Bonnie" " Bye Merdith"

I walked to my locker and Matt was leaning on it again. " Hi Matt how are you? " he looked in a good mood , but nervous at the same time . " Hi Bonnie ...um.... I was wondering what you were doing after school today" he started to blush .

Oh crap I forgot about Matt , crap crap crap well here goes . " I kinda have a date ...." Matt didnt look in a good mood anymore

"oh.. I see... well.. Im going to be late for class bye " as he walked away I hurt some of what he was saying under hes breath " stupid me why did I wait so long ? " I wonder what els could go wrong today.

School went by fast again today I rushed to my locker to put my books in it so I woudnt be late for Ash. Merdith was waiting for me there , gotta love your best friend .

" Hi Merdith im going to be late , Ash is in the parking lot ill call you as soon as I get home " " Promise?" I smiled at her " Promise " gave her a hug and sped walked to the parking lot .

There was a group of people around the mustang , Ash really knew how to arrive in style , I hope this is going to be fun.

MERDITH POV

Bonnie im worried more now then ever , who can I ask for help with this? Elena dosnt think anything's wrong , Stephan will never go against Elena's judgment , Matt's too upset to care right now .

Only one more person to ask for advice how I hate doing this . I got home parked my car and started calling for Damon .

There he was " Damon I need to ask you a favor , I know you don't like me and I sure as hell don't like you .. But this is about Bonnie " he had a crooked smile at the mention of Bonnie . " What could possibly be wrong with the young maiden "

and he chuckled , did he think this was a game? Merdith keep it together this is your last chance at helping Bonnie . " Damon don't act stupid . I know you see some change into her because you visit her"

he came to sit beside me and looked worried , this was a side of him I've never seen before " Your right , the only difference I see is that she is more feisty" feisty Bonnie? Are you kidding me ? " What do you mean ?"

He turned to look at me right in the eyes , where his eyes always that black? Oh who cares its Damon for crying out loud

" She was at the park yesterday while I was on my way to get a snack I picked up her sent , it led me there and she told me to go away , that she hated me . I never really got you humans mood swings" she told him she hated him?

" Weird I guess this has to do with her moving, I don't know I just have a feeling that something is gunna happen to her but no one believes me and its driving me crazy!" He turned away just then " why should I care , she's just a human , a snack ."

WACK! I hit him as hard as I could in the face " HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT BONNIE! IM HERE TRYING TO HELP HER AND THIS IS WHAT YOU DO!!!!!" that arrogant two timing son of a BITCH!

"And why didnt you say anything at Elena's about Bonnie moving!!!!!!" Im surprised he was actually gunna answer

" Because she seemed happy with her news , I figured she had a right to tell her friends herself" wait a minute , the way he worded those words oh my god.... he cares about Bonnie!! " YOU DO CARE!!!!!" and I hugged him .

" Could you get off of me , no I don't care about the maiden don't get the wrong idea" I jumped for joy , I don't care what you say to cover it up you do care, on the other hand

" What do you mean she seemed happy about the news? She was a wreck when I talked to her " he looked confused

" When I was about to go in her room , I saw her happy , and I was wondering why , I asked her and she denied that she was happy about moving , shes a terrible liar and I could tell the reason she was happy was because she was moving"

is Bonnie covering something up ? " I think Bonnies hiding something from me , I need to find out what it is! "

" I could get you a truth potion at the cost of some of your blood" he chuckled again , Damon didnt really change as much as I would have hoped . " Can you get it for tonight? After her date im gunna get her to come sleep over here "

he stiffened at the mention of date , don't tell me he likes Bonnie and Elena , haha even vampires can have soap opera moments. " I will try my best , meet me at the park at 8 and I will give it to you there if I found it goodbye" and he was gone

BONNIES POV

Ash got out of hes car, not even looking at the girls that were trying to flirt with him."Why hello Bonnie , your escort is here" and I blushed and walked up to him . " Hi Ash "

he opened my car door and I sat in it , wow these seats were really comfortable . " Um.. Where are we going? " he started the car looked at me with a dreamy smile and started driving , well that was an exit our school has never seen.

" I was thinking of getting pizza and eating it at the lookout in Verner." oh how romantic , the vew the lookout in Verner had was the perfect place for a date . " sounds great" and I smiled at him. " So how do you and Stephan know each other?"

" We go way back , ill tell you the story another day" I loved the way the wind blew in his hair . " Does that mean ...your....not....human?" he looked puzzled , crap I hope he dosnt think im a nut case.

" No , im a vampire , it didnt take you long to put two and two together your very smart , and pretty , I think this date will go better then I thought " and he chuckled , and I blushed more .

Suddenly I had this big feeling I wanted to get out of the car , what the hell? I guess im just nervous that all . Normally vampires only want me for my blood stupid Damon.

We got at the pizza shop and he ordered me a meat lovers pizza .... mm my favorite . We drove to the look out and watched the sun set together and kept talking about useless things . I giggled and laughed a lot , this guy was really something .

It was almost 730 wen he dropped me off at home . He walked me to the door and before I went in he grabbed my hand with little force. Oh god don't tell me he's going to kiss me!! My first real kiss .

Damon dosnt count because he always did it to snack on me .

Here it comes I felt myself blush again . Hes lips touched mine wow were his lips soft! And warm..... He kissed me very gently like I was fragile . How cute, he thinks im breakable because im a human .

After about five minutes we stopped kissing and said our goodbyes . Wow what a night .

" hi mom" she seemed a little more happy then this morning " Hi Bonnie how was your date" I beamed . " oh mom it was great ! I got to call Merdith and tell her all about it!" I ran to the phone and dialed her number .

" hello" " Hi Merdith the date was A-M-A-Z-I-N-G!" " Hi Bonnie , can you come sleep over at my house tonight please I really don't feel like being alone . You can tell me all about it once you're here"

perfect thats exactly what I needed right now a girls night out , what a perfect day!. " ok Merdith ill get my things ready then walk over"

" its ok Bonnie ill go pick you up I don't want you walking in the dark , I should be there in about 30 min I have something to finish up before I go" " Ok sounds good see you then bye"

Merdith POV

Perfect she fell for it . I hope Damon has the potion . I drove to the park and waited for him there , I was about to start calling him and he appeared beside me .

" Here it is " he actually got it? " Thank you Damon " he smirked " Now for your end of the deal" oh ya. I said I was going to give him some of my blood , great . Ah well a deals a deal.

I put my hair out of the way and felt his canine teeth pierce my neck . I guess it dosnt hurt because im not fighting it . Once he was done he whipped his mouth

" Do you mind if im there when you give her the potion , there are some side affects that I would be able to prevent" I don't know if thats a good idea.

" Bonnie ... just got back from her date.... I don't think you being there would be a good idea... she seemed in a good mood..." he froze as a statue again , im starting to actually feel bad for this guy .

" I could show up after you give her the potion . " That sounds good , and ..um... thanks again eh" and he left

Damon POV

she seemed happy she says , ha it's a first date how could she possibly like this guy already. I had the sudden urge to go find this mystery man and break his neck .

Merdith POV

I drove to Bonnies house and she was waiting outside for me . She skipped to the car she really did seem happy . " Why hello Merdith" " Hi Bonnie " ah shit! I forgot to ask Damon how the potion works shit shit shit! I drove to my house fast .

" Bonnie go inside and wait for me I forgot to put something away in the shed . She looked confused

" Ok Merdith , but as soon as you get inside I want to tell you everything!" she giggled as she skipped in my house . I ran at the back far enough that Bonnie coudnt hear or see me .

"DAMON!! " A crow from the tree started to fly down and changed into a man " You called" " How does this potion work I forgot to ask .. Sorry..."

" You just give it to her in a cup and make sure she drinks all of it , it should take about fifteen minutes to start having affect , im warning you Merdith she's going to look like she is drunk" " ok thanks! Ill see you in fifteen then?"

"Yes " and he left , I think me and Damon can actually put our differences aside after tonight hmm...

I ran back inside and asked Bonnie if she was thirsty , she said yes perfect . I gave her the cut and she drank it really fast . " mmmmmmmm , this is really good Merdith what is it?" how should I know what it tastes like?

" a new health drink im happy you like it " she believed thank god. " tell me about your date" she clapped her hands

" Oh Merdith , it was amazing . We went to Verner for pizza then he drove me to the lookout and we talked a lot . And he didnt think I was weird or boring or anything like that!! And wen he dropped me off at home , he walked me to the door and

kissed me ! My first real kiss Merdith!! I hope he takes me out on another date!" I herd something crash in the backyard , crap Damon was listening . " what was that?"

" Oh nothing Bonnie , want some popcorn?" "Sure !!!" she's so simple minded .

When I got back with the popcorn she was wobbling in her chair , I guess the potions starting to have affect. " Bonnie are you ok " she giggled and hiccuped

" ohh immm immm perfect , Merdithhh your really pretty right now" just then I hurt a tap at the door " May I come in" "Yes Damon you can come in" . Bonnie didnt look happy anymore " What arre you doing here ! " and she hiccuped again.

He crouched down in front of her . " Whats your name" " Bonnie" . " Who am I" she grinded her teeth together before answering . " the great Damon Salvador" why was she being so rude to him I had to ask her

" Bonnie why are you being rude to Damon" she looked possessed , it was actually creeping me out . " Because he hurt me "

she looked at Damon like she was ready to kill him , and I think my eyes are playing tricks on me because Damon looks scared of her.

" How did he hurt you?" she tilted her head a bit before answering still looking at him right in the eyes and hissed "because I fell in love with him , and he went back to Elena"

whoa what? She was in love with Damon? Damon stepped back a bit and looked ....hurt? What was going on between those two that I missed? Did he love her back? That coudnt possibly be it!

"Damon whats going on ?" he snapped his head back at me " I had no idea.... how could I have been so blind?"

So blind that she loved you ? Do you love her back??? " Do you love Bonnie??"

"Now is not the time for this Merdith the potion will wear off soon" right , I don't want to waist this on him.

I walked and sat in front of her "Bonnie is there anything els your hiding from me?" " yes" I knew it! "What are you hiding from me tell me everything"

" My grandma came to me in a dream , she told me I had to move to Hermena or I would die in Fells Church after prom . I woke up the next morning went to the library and found out that the town existed. My mom got a promotion and said we might

have to move so I was going to use that as the excuse . We went to supper and thats were I met Ash. Hes one of Stephans friend , he said Stephan wanted to hook us up and hes really a vampire . I have to move right after prom and Im not suppose

to tell anyone about it or its not going to work and im going to die here. So thanks for signing my death wish."


	5. Chapter 5

Who was after her? Who wanted her dead? And where's this Hermena town? No one's going to hurt you Bonnie I wont let it happen! Just then Bonnie fell back in the couch " Damon whats going on ? Is she alright?"

Damon didn't take his eyes off of Bonnie . " Yes she is ok , these are the side effects to the potion she will be unconscious for a half hour ." Ok ...? "Is she going to remember anything she said?" Damon got up and walked to the door

" Yes she will remember everything , if you would excuse me im going to see who this Ash vampire is" he didn't know Ash? " Wait Damon , if you don't know Ash and his a vampire how could Stephan know him?" he turned around to look at me .

" Thats why im going to find out who he is , I don't think my weak brother would associate with other vampires" and then he was gone . How could me and Damon knowing that Bonnie was moving kill her??

I walked back and forth in my living room until Bonnie started to wake up . She looked pissed. " Im going home , I just made myself look like an idiot and im going to die after prom ." I rushed to hug her. " No Bonnie don't leave , ill protect you"

She started crying . " You cant protect me , no one can help me or my grandma would of told me" she got up and I pushed her back down in her seat , like hell im going to leave you out of my sight when something's after you.

" Your not going anywhere Bonnie , and you said you were going to sleep over" She looked at me with rock hard eyes . " That was before you tricked me into drinking whatever that was" ah shit she knew .

" Bonnie I knew something was going on with you , so I tried to talk to Elena about it and she didnt see anything wrong with it , she thought you were anxious about prom thats all . But I know you Bonnie I knew there was something more to the way

you were acting so I got Damon to get a truth potion" I coudnt look at her anymore , I betrayed my bestfriend in trying to help her, but somehow I managed to screw that up to.

" You got that sleezeball to help you do this to me" for one of the first times I broke down. " Im sorry Bonnie ! You know I am! Please forgive me , I hate myself so much right now !" And she hugged me .

" Its ok Merdith , im just upset its not your fault you were just being my best friend , wait a minute where's Damon" I stopped crying and went back in serious mode. " He left... he wants to know who Ash is"

Bonnie's pov

oh no he dosn't ! I ran outside Merdith tried to yell at me to stay inside . I was way too mad to stay put . " DAMON !" Merdith ran up beside me . " Bonnie don't run off like that on me"

we waited five minutes and Damon didn't show up so I yelled his name even louder. I turned around to walk back to the house I was giving up . I turned into a body . " you called" I stepped back and started yelling at him

" Leave Ash alone his a really nice guy unlike you!" he stiffened , now's a little late to care about me .

"What were you planing to do to him anyways! Cant you just be happy that im moving on to someone that actually cares about me and dosn't see me as a SNACK!" Damon had no expression in his face.

" You stupid Human , you think I have the slightest interest in your love life . I wanted to see who this vampire was I never herd of him before" I fell to the ground and started to cry .

" Damon did you have to be that mean to Bonnie , she just told you she was in love with you " oh ya I forgot about that crap I cant take this anymore .

I looked at Merdith before I started to run. " Don't follow me! And Damon go to hell I don't need you!" I ran until I got to the park. This was my safe place now since I couldn't be alone nowhere els.

I herd a chuckle from the bushes . Didn't Damon get the hint to leave me alone! " DAMON GO AWAY!" but there was no response .

" A young maiden like you really shoudn't be alone after Dark" to my surprise it was Ash. Perfect im a wreck . " I needed time to think , a lot's going on right now "

there was that urge to run away from him again , oh no don't tell me this is the person that snaps my neck. How could I have been so stupid! "Its ok , you can talk to me if youd like ." maybe he wasnt the bad person, im just over exaggerating again.

" No its ok Ash... I just really need to be alone right now if you don't mind" he walked closer to me kissed me on the lips and whispered " When can I see you again after tonight?"

After that everything happened so fast one second Ash was infront the next I was looking at Damon's back . " Who are you " what was his problem! " Damon whats wrong with you ! Cant you go bug someone els for a change!" He ignored me .

" do I have to repeat myself ,I believe I asked you a question " Ash just looked at Damon with a big smile . " Why hello Damon , its been a while , you know its rude to interrupt people like that"

Ash didn't look like he liked Damon , who blames him Damon probably made Ash mad in the past. " I don't believe I've ever met you" Ash started to walk closer .

" Oh but we have , you took something of mine , now if you don't mind leaving this conversation is done " Damon wasnt moving a muscle . Ash looked at me surprised I was still behind Damon .

" I think I should go , Bonnie would you care if I meet you after school again tomorrow" I was confused Ash said Damon took something from him . What did he take? " id love that Ash see you tomorrow" and he was gone .

Damon was about to leave too and I grabbed his arm, he stiffened. "Your not leaving, why did you just do that?" He came and sat beside me . " I don't trust him"

" And what made you my keeper!" I started to cry again how can Damon do this to me . He wrapped his arm around me .

" I was never good with my emotions , that is why I decided not to feel . Then I came to Fells Church and met the beautiful Elena , my brother was already in love with her and I could see she wanted to come to the Dark side, it almost worked when

she woke up a vampire and then everything went back to normal" How can he just sit there and talk to me about Elena when he knows it hurts me? I was about to get up when his arms pulled me back .

" I never meant to hurt you , I got over Elena's beauty and started noticing you . Being around you made me feel emotions again that were buried deep down inside of me. I refused to let them bother me because it would weaken me , when I saw that

vampire kiss you I coudn't hold back " before he could say anything he kissed me.

* * *

**cmon ppl !!! gimme some reviews!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

I tried to snap my head back but it didn't work. After a few minutes of struggling to get out of the kiss I gave up. With my surrendering he kissed me more passionately, he stopped when he felt my tears on he's cheeks.

He pulled back and to he's surprise I slapped him across the face. He looked at me with hurt in he's eyes. Why did he wait this long to tell me? Oh Damon its to late you've hurt me too much for me to trust you .

"Im sorry Damon ... I cant..."

the way he looked at me, I've never seen this side of him before , how I've dreamt of him to look at me with those eyes .

He looked at me like he wanted me ,needed me, he's shields were finally down for once. Then I noticed I was still in he's arms, I went to get up and he pushed me back on he's lap.

" Bonnie , please forgive me I never meant to hurt you ,do you believe me?" To my surprise I did believe him .

Still that cant change the fact about Ash, he was nice to me from the beginning , I wanted to find out more about him .

Damon wanted me now that he saw I was into someone els , what's to say once im not he wont change back to the cold heartless person he's known to be?

I cant take the chance to get my heart broken again , it hurt too much to bare the thought of it .

" Damon I think your confused , you might want me now but who's to say for how long? You've hurt me a lot up to this point and I wont let it happen again... im ..sorry but I have to go... I think it would be better if you leave me alone from now on."

I tried to get back up but this time he grabbed my hand to turn me to face him.

" I accept if ,you promise not to see Ash before I find out who he is" ok now im starting to get mad , who was he to say who I can and cannot see! " um... again ..since when did you become my keeper"

I just stood there with an expression that told him , if your smart back off . " You said he was a friend of Stephan's did you not? my weak brother does not associate with vampires,and im just looking out for my little bird"

and he flashed me that dream smirk again , it was really getting hard to be mad at him ,then again all that hurt and confusion he put me threw bursted. " I am not anything to you! I never was and never will be, I mean it Damon leave me the FUCK

alone!"

I turned and ran for Merdith's house. Why did I have to look back at him one last time ,that face will haunt me for a while , he looked possessed ,pissed, like he was ready to kill something or even worst, kill me for the way I just talked to him.

Did I just make myself an enemy ? Ah crap... well its done with now I cant just let him run me like that .

I arrived at Merdith's house and knocked on the door louder then I needed to. She opened the door and looked like a load was off her shoulders. " oh Bonnie thank god your alright, you had me worried"

there she goes again being all overprotective and stuff... " Im ok Merdith if you knew what I just did , I think you'd be proud of me" I couldn't stop myself from smiling.

where was this back bone coming from? I don't care I like it! Gives me hope that I can finally take care of myself when I leave Fell's Church.

Ah crap , that was down the gutter to, Im going to have to try to talk to grandma again so she can give me some advice with this . "what happened Bonnie?"

I told her everything that happened once I got to the park , about Ash and Damon and how I stood up to Damon after.

" but Bonnie .. You barley know Ash , I hate to say it .. But im on Damon's side about this can you just wait to see who he is before you see him again?"

ohhh I see how it is ... Merdith didn't think I had good judgment ... news flash im my own person I do my own choices .

" Merdith im going to meet Ash after school tomorrow . I know he's not bad or I would of sensed it"

just then I got a flash back of the feeling I had to run away from him when we were alone . Was that my psychic powers letting me know he was bad?

"If you think that's whats right then I trust you ... but im coming with you weather you like it or not . If this vampire has an interest in you I have the right to meet him" I clapped my hand and ran to Merdith to give her a big hug.

" thank you! thank you! thank you! thank you!! I know your going to approve and he's so hot Merdith , and mysterious, and charming I love it!" Merdith smiled but it didn't reach her eyes , I frowned "What's wrong?"

she was hesitating to answer so I asked her again .and Merdith spoke " Do you think it's a good idea to have Damon on our bad side , hes always been good at protecting you when I couldn't"

that was true ... oh I don't know .... Im just a teenager for crying out loud why did I have to have so much mythical drama in my life.

I started to feel tired so I said my goodnights to Merdith and went to bed. Before I fell asleep I called on my grandma to meet me in my dreams I hope it works.

The dream started off before Stephan came to Fell's Church, it was nice to remember when everything wasn't complicated.

Before I got to enjoy my dream everything changed , I was leaving the boarding house again walking threw the woods and something snapped my neck. Great , I already knew how I was going to die I didn't need a reminder.

I started to hear my grandma's voice yay! she herd me and came to talk to me! " Child you've really done it this time "

" Oh grandma I don't want to die!" she looked at me with serious eyes.

" Listen to me and this time is the last I can help. After school tomorrow you must meet with Ash. when he drops you off at home you must make amens with Damon , it seems he is the only one that can save you now .

I cannot see if he will accept your apology but you must try . Ash is the person to kill you young one, he is obsessed with ruining Damon after him and Stephan took Katherin from him . He was going to go after Stephan ,

but with the years and years he saw how much Damon had hurt him so he decided to just go after Damon . I warn you this too ,do not tell Damon who Ash is until you are safe, or he will be so angered and try to kill him ,

now is not the time for the to be in combat ,Damon is not strong enough . I hope this works I do not wish to see you in heaven just yet ,and also I cannot tell you were you are going because I do not know myself ,so it will come to you ,

I love you Bonnie always had and always will . And it would not hurt you to practice more witchcraft. I see you can be a powerful witch one day if this works. Now I must go before the evil one catches the waves of our communication

goodbye Bonnie stay strong."

I felt my eyes starting to open. Thank you grandma I thought in my head. A new day a new obstacle , it seems death is awaiting me at every corner . Now I know how Elena felt.

I hope this really works , I was starting to be good at hiding my emotions .I finally see what Damon meant wen he said they can make you less strong . Oh Damon will you ever forgive me?


	7. Chapter 7

Today is probably my last day of school , I stayed in bed because I knew the tears would come . I guess I can't say anything to Merdith or Matt , Ash can probably read there minds like Damon and Stephan could .

I don't even get a prom , why cant I just be a normal teenager like everyone els? I was the weak one in the group I don't deserve this .

Merdith will be worried sick about me when she finds out im missing, Matt will think I purposely left to blow him off because I didn't want to go to prom with him.

I did want to go to prom with him that was the sad part .I wanted to be normal ,and if everything was the way it was suppose to be Me, Merdith and Elena would be going to prom together .

I would be with Matt because Elena broke up with him before meeting Stephan , and we would be all very happy and oblivious to what a hard life really was.

Im going to write them a note ,and when I hug Merdith goodbye for the last time tonight ,ill sneak it in her backpack without Ash knowing. Im starting to be good at sneaking around I can give myself that much credit, I would of been a great detective .

I giggled at the thought of being the new Sherlock Holmes. Now back to reality no time for useless daydreaming , I have to write this note before Merdith comes in the room and sees im up.

_Dear Merdith:_

_Im sorry I left without saying anything but I coudn't . I hope you know I will always love you , im really happy that you are my best friend. Just because im gone doesn't mean I'll forgot about you .So Damon was right , Ash is the bad guy ._

_My grandma came in my dream again last night after I called for her . And she told me Ash is the one that kills me . He has this grudge with Damon and Stephan because they took Katherin from him. That girl's still causing problems from her grave._

_ Don't worry Ash isn't after Stephan , he saw how much Damon hurt him with the years. If your reading this then I hope Damon forgave me . Im suppose to try to get him to forgive me tonight , he's the only one that can protect me . _

_I guess this is like a fairy tale for me and he's my dark knight. Please tell Matt that im really sorry about all of this ,and the way im going to act with him today. I need to protect him from Ash, I don't know if he will try to hurt you guys when im gone._

_ So please stay near Stephan and Elena as much as u can without alarming them , just tell them you miss me . Merdith I think you should give Matt a shot , he's a really nice guy. Once im safe,  
_

_ ( I don't even know were im going yet , im suppose to know once it happens) I can call Elena . She's the only one I can keep contact with im sure she will let you know if im alright or not. I love you Merdith I would write more but your going to come bursting threw _

_the room any minute now to wake me up . Goodbye and one day we will see each other again I just know it!_

_love Bonnie xo  
_

I re read the note really quick to make sure I didn't miss anything. I covered just about everything I could. There it was I knew it was coming , I started to cry. What if Damon dosn't forgive me?

The look he gave me last night, told me he never wanted to see me again. Im so sorry why did I have to be so stupid? I had the perfect chance at being happy with him and I blew it .I really did have bad luck and bad timing with guys.

I stopped crying , time to put the poker face on. I got out of bed and went to the washroom. I went down Merdith's stairs.. probably for the last time , and walked in her kitchen. She was already up ,that didn't surprise me .

The smell of pancakes filled the room . Mm I loved Merdith's cooking , and pancakes were my favorite breakfast. " Hi Merdith" she jumped and turned around. " Oh Bonnie you scared me , I didn't hear you coming in .. Your up early"

she looked confused, normally she would have to fight with me to wake up. I giggled " I know , lately I've been getting up early every morning , im starting to actually like it " I smiled at her . She went back to finishing the pancakes before they burnt .

Im really going to miss this . She served me my pancakes and I ate them pretty fast, I didn't notice I was so hungry. I looked up at her and she stared at me confused, and I noticed that I must of looked like a chipmunk with how full my mouth was.

I started to blush and she bursted out laughing . "Bonnie you should see your face right now! I wish I had a camera" I swallowed and answered . " Thank god you don't , I don't need more reminders of how awkward I am"

Merdith started to laugh again. At least I was leaving her with good memories and that made me smile again. " Merdith im going to go take a shower and get dressed" she nodded and I walked up the stairs .

The water of the hot shower really felt good , I always thought showers were good stress relievers . I washed my hair, shaved and washed my body. I got out of the shower and put a towel on , and I herd Merdith talking .

Who was here at this time of the morning? I walked down the stairs and to my shock it was Damon . I felt myself blush and I put my hands infront of my face to cover it , and my towel fell. I froze in place with my eyes locked on Damon.

He looked at me up and down before he spoke " I really like this look on you young Maiden " and he flashed me a smile . I could feel my hole body burning from blushing so hard, I picked up my towel and covered myself , and ran up the stairs.

Oh crap Damon just saw me naked. Wait did that mean he wasn't mad at me anymore? how can I face him now? I was way to embarrassed to go back downstairs knowing he was there. I changed really quick and brushed my hair.

I sat on the bed waiting for Merdith to come get me . Crap I almost forgot to put the note in my backpack. The bed were I slept in when i was over , was against the wall with a little crack in between . I hid the note back there .

I just grabbed it when I hurt Damon chuckle from the door. Oh my god the way I was positioned to grab the note gave him a good view of my butt. I froze in place blushing again .

" Can you go away Damon please, don't you think I've embarrassed myself enough for one morning?" thank god my face was hiding from him. I could hear footsteps come closer to me . Crap crap crap !

Nooooo don't do this to me right now im a freggin tomato! I herd him chuckle again " If I didn't know you better , I would think you were inviting me to something rather interesting right now" what a perv!

I turned around so he could see my face instead of my butt I didn't care anymore that I was blushing beyond belief. I tried to be mad at him for cheaking me out but I coudn't be . I started to cry again .

He looked at me confused, he looked like he wasn't sure if he should stay here and comfort me , or get Merdith . I got up and ran into he's arm " Im so sorry for the way I talked to you yesterday . Can you please ,please,please forgive me!"

he stiffened , I don't think he was expecting me to be crying over him . He hugged me back and stroke my hair gently before speaking. " You are the most confusing human I have ever encountered Bonnie"

I guess that means he forgives me , I coudn't help but jump for joy. " thank you ! Thank you ! Thank you! Thank you!" He lifted one of he's eyebrows , and went back in serious mode.

" The reason why im here, and disobeyed the command you made last night, was to ask you one last time not meet Ash after school today" I coudn't help but smile , he really was my dark knight.

He looked at me confused again , haha I must really look like im bi polar ah well , how can I not be happy this is all gunna not gunna die in Fell's Church. And it was all because of him.

I hesitated before I spoke , I hoped he would trust me on this .

" Damon .. I don't know how to say this but can you please trust me , just this once .. I need to see Ash after school, but I would really really REALLY like it if you meet me at my house at 8."

Damon did not look happy anymore . " stupid human , do you not realize the danger you can get yourself into?" I rolled my eyes , he was charming at times , but he could really be mean too.

" Merdith's coming with me , im not to worried about it , and I asked you to trust me " I frowned at him hoping he would cave. He looked at me with concern in he's eyes , I knew he was trying to hide it but I could see it.

I was starting to know Damon for who he truly was , who he was behind the walls he built up over the years. And now I knew why I really was in love with him . He was kind, protective , charming , old fashion and hot ... really really hot .

How can you not feel protected around him ?

He started walking out of the room when he got to the door he turned around and told me " Im looking forward to see you at 8 , and if Ash dares to even hurt a hair on your head I will kill him" he looked like the cold Damon ,the one with no feelings .

I knew he really meant what he said , but what he didn't know was that he would be the one to die . Damon studied my face and saw that I knew he wasn't lying , and left.

I turned back to the bed and grabbed the note , stuffed it in my backpack and went downstairs. Merdith was tapping her foot at the door, crap were going to be late for school.

Once in the car she seemed less tense , what did her and Damon talk about anyways? " um .. Merdith ... what did you and Damon talk about?" she looked at me then back at the road before answering .

"oh .. He just said that he hopes you change your mind about meeting with Ash... and that I should try to convince you not to see him .. And I told him that I was going to be with you , and that I trusted your judgment... and .. Um.. If something goes

wrong to call for him because he wouldn't be far" I smiled , I coudn't ask for a better love in my life that's for sure. Oh ya , Ash can read minds and I gotta make him think I want him . My smile suddenly turned in a frown .

" I don't get why Damon's so concerned , I really like Ash and I think he's just jealous .. He's such an idiot sometimes ." Oh how I hope Damon wasn't listening on our conversation instead of Ash.

Merdith looked like she was getting exited to meet Ash, I knew that would make her more angry with herself when she read the note. We finally got to school . I got out of the car and said goodbye to Merdith .

I walked to my locker and to my surprise Matt was waiting for me . I didn't think he would after I told him I had a date last night. Well time to be a bitch to him so that he leaves me alone . He smiled when he spotted me .

Once I got to my locker I knew he would ask me about my date. " Hi Bonnie, can we eat together alone at lunch today?" that was a shock , he didn't ask about my date. Time to break he's heart .

" um .. I don't think that's a good idea Matt... im really starting to like Ash... and I don't think we should go to prom together ... im kinda hoping Ash will ask me " I closed my locker and started walking to my next class.

The morning classes passed fast . I got to my locker and met up with Merdith for lunch like I always did . I saw Matt when we got in the cafeteria. He gave me an evil look , like he hated me . Im so sorry Matt this is the only way .

Merdith noticed the look he gave me . That girl does not miss a thing. " What's up with Matt? Why did he just look at you like that?" confusion was clearly written on her face as she spoke. I looked at her with a blank expression .

" I told him that its not a good idea we go to prom together ... that I hope Ash will ask me .." and I forced a smile . She stopped dead right in her tracks and looked at me with even more confusion in her face.

" what? why? This is probably the last chance you have with all of us" I looked down before I answered . " Ya , well .. If this dosn't work and I only have until after prom to live .. Don't you think I deserve to go with someone that makes me happy"

I looked back up to meet Merdith's cold hurt eyes . We didn't speak for the rest of the lunch period . The afternoon classes felt like a dream . Reality was really sinking in . I was facing my killer at the end of the day.

And I was just suppose to smile at death , mock it . I suppose its better to do it that way then to really die . I met up with Merdith after school was done , my heart started to race when we got out of the school doors. Maybe he wont show up .

Who am I kidding of course he will , and there it was the gray mustang . I walked slower then usual to the car and Merdith noticed my hesitation . Crap he can read minds he'l notice something's wrong . I looked at Merdith

" im really nervous Merdith .. What if he dosn't like me back?" I turned around to look at Ash we were walking a little faster to he's car now, a smile beamed on he's face . Thats how I knew he read Merdith's mind while I was talking to her .

He thinks he's going to win this , and at that I coudn't help but smile back at him . We got in the car , I sat in the front , Merdith sat in the back . " hi Ash , I hope you don't mind but my best friend wanted to meet you... her names Merdith "

and I smiled at him . He looked at Merdith and shook her hand before speaking " Hello Merdith , it's a pleasure to meet you im Ash" and he smiled at her . Merdith's response was. " uh, hi nice to meet you too "

silly Merdith she was never good with manners. I looked at Ash , how can someone so beautiful be so evil inside? My thoughts were interrupted by Merdith's voice

"so um .. Ash .. What are your intentions with my little Bonnie" I started to blush . Why did she have to put me on the spot like that . He chuckled when he noticed my face was pitch red.

"Well Merdith . That all depends on what Bonnie's intentions are with me" he flashed me a dream like smile and I quickly changed the topic.

" well . Since everyone knows that im blushing more red then a tomato can we change the topic please, where are we going anyways " he shot me a half smile before answering

" I was thinking of going to the look out we went to yesterday , I have a question to ask you" a question? What did he want to ask me ? Ok im gunna admit it .. I kinda cant wait to know. None of us said another word until we got to the look out .

Ash got out of the car ,so me and Merdith got out to follow him. He looked back at Merdith " Do you mind if I take Bonnie for a little walk , I have something to ask her. It's not to be rude or anything."

Merdith just looked at him and said " Yea its ok , im not offended ." I walked beside him and he turned around to throw he's car keys at Merdith "you can go back to the car if you'd like , and listen to some music" were the heck was he taking me?

Just then I felt another presence near the mustang . There was no denying it was Damon's. Ash just kept walking , I don't think he noticed it . I guess im so attuned to Damon that I can feel him from a distance.

We walked for another five minutes and Ash stopped infront of me. He flashed me another smirk " I was wondering Bonnie , if you would like me to escort you to your prom" a ha! I knew he was listening to me and Matt this morning .

I clapped my hands like I normally would and giggled before I answered him " id love that Ash .. You just made my day" I smiled at him and he picked me up in he's arms and kissed me .

After about five minutes we stopped kissing , he was a good kisser I can give him that much. He wrapped my figures in he's hand and we started to walk back . I could feel Damon's fury ,and that he left before we got in view of the car .

Once we were in view of the mustang I herd Ash chuckle . I guess he finally knows that Damon was around and herd everything. He really looked amused at that . " What's so funny Ash?"

I had to seem somewhat dense to what was going on , or he might catch on . He looked at me " Nothing , im just really happy about our outing you could say." I smiled at him , he was a good actor ..

and what he just said was a sick joke that I would of never caught on too, if I didn't know who he was. I guess I must be a pretty good actress too , because he didn't seem to think he's plan woudn't work.

Merdith looked tense in the car . Ash opened my door like a gentlemen . I looked back at her and asked her what was wrong . She didn't say anything so I asked her again.

To my surprise Ash answered. " Damon isn't happy about my interest with you , he wants to be the one close to your heart . I cant say that I blame him" I made myself look like I was confused before I spoke.

" What Damon was here? Is that true Merdith? And Ash how do you know ?" Merdith nodded when I asked her if it was true , and Ash's response was . " I can read people's minds Bonnie. Every vampire can " I looked more confused

" does that mean you can read my mind too Ash?" he flashed me a smile " Of course I can " no .. You cant otherwise you'd try to kill me right now because it would be your only chance. I just looked at him like I was embarrassed.

The drive back to Fell's Church was quiet , we dropped Merdith off and I told Ash I would walk her to her door so I can say my goodbyes. Oh ya the note! Thank god I put it in my jean pocket before leaving school .

And thank god Merdith had her backpack! We got to the stairs when Merdith spoke " I don't know Bonnie , I get a creepy feeling about him. " Here was my chance I already had my hands in my pockets .

I grabbed the note, gave her a big hug, and unzipped a zipper on her backpack that I knew she used less often before I spoke.

" Its ok Merdith , I know your worried about me but im a big girl , I can take care of myself ... I really have a good feeling about Ash... please...please..please just give him a chance to make me happy ... I love you Merdith goodbye"

there the note was in her backpack I hope she dosn't read it before I have a chance to leave town. She looked at me like she knew I was saying my final goodbye .

So I smiled at her ,gave her a kiss on the cheek ,and said id see her tomorrow when she picks me up for school. I got back in Ash's car and he drove me home . He walked me to my door . And I knew Damon was already here waiting for me .

Ash still didn't seem like he knew anything about it , oh ya thats right! Damon can shield himself from vampires how could I forget! I guess Ash didn't know that . I turned to go into my house when two hands pressed around my hips .

I turned around to face Ash . And he kissed me gently on the lips and whispered " do you mind if I pick you up after school tomorrow" I smiled at him and said " id love that , thanks Ash for everything, you really are making me happy"

I turned around and walked in my house , I could feel Damon's anger again. I hope he hasn't witness enough to hate me before I could explain myself. I walked to my room , and I was about ready to break down and cry.

I coudn't do that because I could still sense the presence of Ash around . Did I get attuned to him too? Oh I hope Damon dosn't burst in here while Ash is still in distance of hearing us .

I decided to go take a shower to calm my nerves , and to my benefit I could feel Ash going in the distance. I guess he thinks im going right to bed after this. So I broke down right in the shower , I sat at the end of the tub with my arms around my legs.

Feeling the hot water on me felt good thow . I cried heavier and heavier until the shower curtain flew open. Oh no there is no way this is happening to me right now. There he was staring at me with he's dark eyes .

I felt my hole body burning up , and it wasn't because the water was too hot. I guess Damon realized what he just did and turned around and walked out of the bathroom. "Sorry" was all he said.

Oh my god! That's the second time today he saw me naked! I turned off the shower and grabbed a towel . I walked to my room and when I met he's gaze I turned pitch red again.

Well might as well enjoy the towel , no point in putting cloths on he already knows what I look like naked. At that thought I turned even redder , I didn't think it was possible to blush this color of deep red.

I herd Damon chuckle before he flashed me a smile and spoke " It's really hard to stay mad at you when you look like an angel" I saw him eye me from head to toe again , geeze am I going to be able to deal with this perv when I leave Fell's Church.

Of course ill be able to , he's the only one who will keep me alive. " um .. Can you leave the room so I can get dressed" he looked at me with an even dreamier smile

" why bother, I've already seen you naked young maiden, and I cant say that its not a good sight to look at" he's voice sounded musical . I gave him a dirty look and he chuckled before he left the room.

I got dressed really fast incase he decided to burst in the room. I sat on my bed waiting for him to come back. When he came back he still had that smirk on he's face and sat beside me . Oh ya well two can play at that game .

I went on top of him and took he's leather jacket off , he stiffened he didn't know what to do. I coudn't help but giggle ,and then I went to take he's shirt off but he stopped me . To my surprise he smirked and tried to take my shirt off .

I slapped him across the face, how dare he turn this on me! " you really are a perv!" I got off of him to sit beside him . Why can't he let me win for once . He chuckled " do you honestly believe I would fall for that trick that easily"

and then he was serious again , like he was trying to put he's barriers back up . I swear to god I just saw he's lips move the word Ash. Oh ya right . I didn't tell him anything, I don't even know if he'l help me .

I started to cry again , and he tilted he's head in confusion . He grabbed me so I would be laying on him and rocked me back and forth until I stopped crying. " what's the matter songbird" I exploded

" Damon im so sorry, I never meant to hurt you the way I did , I want to tell you everything but I cant " he looked confused and very protective of me at that moment. He grinded he's teeth and said " What did that fool do to hurt you that i missed?"

he was right about Ash hurting me , but it wasn't what he was thinking . I moved so I would be two inches away from he's face

"Damon this is serious , I need you to promise me you wont hurt him . And you can't just say you promise and go back on it" I could feel the tears dripping off my face , god im a wreck .

He gave me a look like I could trust him with my deepest secrets " I promise that I wont do anything about it tonight. I cant promise anything for the future" that was more then I could hope for , I really did trust what he said .

" ok then...um... my grandma came to me in my dreams again last night..." I didn't know if I could say anything els . I looked at him with shame in my eyes. I really was ashamed of the way I treated him in the park.

" keep going Bonnie , otherwise I will go after him without an explanation" oh crap , might as well tell him . He promised me he wont do anything about it tonight.

"Well the good thing about her coming is that I found another way to stay alive... the bad thing is , and I know its going to be a burden on your shoulders , is that....your..the only one that can save me from my death...."

He's expression was unreadable. It was killing me , I wanted to know what he was thinking ." What are you thinking Damon tell me . Please." the please was a mear whisper.

"Bonnie how can I help you stay alive? And what would possibly make you think it would be a burden on my shoulders? Did I not make myself clean before that you were my bird?"

I didn't deserve him , what if he gets hurt in the process of helping me leave town? What If Ash finds out before were out of he's reach? Damon will die protecting me and I had no doubt about that anymore.

" Damon im sorry. I cant ask you to help me you could get killed , it was really selfish of me to even tell you anything . I guess im still a kid thinking im in a fairy tale ,and that you're my dark knight here to rescue me from the bad guy"

I coudn't look at him when I said the last part, and to my surprise I wasn't blushing I felt too empty inside for that . And he needed to know the truth about how I saw him.

I was about to get off of him when he gently took my face and kissed me .

I didn't hesitate this time , I kissed him back threw my arms around he's neck . He deepened the kiss when he felt I wasn't rejecting him. To my surprise he wasn't trying to be a perv ,

he was just kissing me like he was trying to tell me that I didn't have to be scared, that he woudn't dare let anyone hurt me . Its funny how a kiss can tell so much about someone . And kissing him now was different then before .

There were no hints of him trying to seduce me for my blood. Then he pulled back and whispered in my ear

" Bonnie how can I protect you, I will do anything in my power.. but you must trust me and have faith in me ,only then we would be inseparable. I never thought in my lifetime as a human , even less now as a vampire that I would say this . Bonnie I

love you , truly I do from the bottom of my heart" I couldn't believe what I just herd. I pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming ouch that hurt , yep I was awake. Damon chuckled.

I looked at him in the eyes , those eyes I've never seem them look so kind. " I love you too Damon " and I smiled . We just gazed at each other for ten minutes when Damon spoke " Can you please tell me what els your grandmother told you?"

I snapped back to reality with the mention of my grandma. No need to waste more time ,I needed to get out of Fell's Church before Ash suspected something.

" my grandma also told me who my killer was, its Ash Damon he's the one that snaps my neck after prom . And you need to get me out of Fell's Church and somewhere safe. I don't know were where suppose to go because grandma never told me .

But she did tell me it would come to me when we arrived there. Damon no one can know about this or it wont work . And you can't go after Ash because he will kill you, and I can't have that because I would die without you . Not because you're my

protection but because I cant see myself without you anymore" Damon's eyes didn't look kind anymore he gently put me beside him on the bed and got up . He walked back and forth in my room like he was contemplating killing Ash right now.

I've never seen anyone look so much like a killer , Damon looked like he was a nuke ready to kill everything in he's path. Just then he stopped and I hurd him whisper "Katherin" . Ah crap he put two and two together .

He looked possessed now and was growling, is he going to go after Ash? Or is he going to come with me out of Fells Church. How can I be so silly if he goes after Ash im going too , I cant be away from him . I would die if he died. "Damon"

* * *

**hehe , sorry for the cliffhanger ... im hoping it will give me more reviews ... i dont know if im going to update the next chapter this week ... if i dont update by friday... ill update monday for sure when i get back from my vacation ... and to the canadians out there happy canada day for wedz... and happy long weekend!!!!oh yaa and im sorry if this chapters kinda everywere lol... this is alot of drama to write and i wanted to get it done tonight... my friends going to read it and if she thinks it dosnt make sence she'l tell me how to change it haha.... love ya shnoobobers!!!! and thanks to all the readers your awesome!!!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

I got up from my bed . I really think he's in a trance or something . "Damon please talk to me your scaring me" and he snapped back to reality , I really felt bad for saying he scared me .

But deep down inside , I knew that was the only way he would listen to me . He walked closer to me , I could tell he was still mad with what I just told him . " You can't expect me to just sit here and not do anything about him" he spit out the last word.

I knew from past experiences that once he had he's mind made up , there was no turning back . I was just about to argue with him , but I didn't know which way to approach him , I didn't want to push him over the edge by telling him he can't beat Ash.

He would make sure to do it to try and prove me wrong . I was about to open my mouth when I started to feel a presence . Ah crap! No no no no no , what was Ash doing coming back!

I looked at Damon with fear clearly written on my face , he stepped closer to me and grabbed me in he's arms . No Damon has to leave I need to cover this up somehow , Ash can't know im leaving town! I looked at Damon in the eyes before I spoke

" Damon you have to trust me , im going to make it look like we had an argument and you have to leave . Come back when you feel Ash is gone . Did you even put your barrier up?" I could feel Ash's presence closer and closer .

" Never mind Damon , its to late he's going to be able to hear us now" Damon took a step back , it was he's turn to have confusion all over the face . I was kinda confused too , I never knew how to sense peoples presence before , other then Damon .

Time to put on Bonnie actress again . I completely changed my facial expression before I spoke .

" Damon , leave me alone ! Im happy with Ash he's not a two timing low life like you! Now get OUT of my house I NEVER want to see you again! I mean it Damon ! GET OUT" I looked at him , he turned back to stone .

He couldn't actually believe what I just told him , I shot him a glance that said im sorry it's the only way , and to trust me . I waved my hands in motion to show him it was time to go . He wasn't moving , no no no! You have to leave !

Please Damon for one time in your life don't be so pigheaded! I motioned him again to leave , this time fear was written all over my face he sighed and left. Oh thank god !

I was so focused on getting Damon out of my house , that the sound of the doorbell made me jump.

I was walking down the stairs forcing my body to make my legs move, my body was reacting to the danger , when my mind was screaming for it to move.

I started to shake when I got to the bottom , I walked to the door hoping it would leave by the time I opened it. I opened the door , Ash was standing there with a blank expression on he's face did he know what I was up to?

I walked on my deck closing the door behind me , there was no way I was inviting him in . " Hi Ash , what are you doing here so late?" I didn't have to make myself look confused , because I clearly already was.

He looked at me right in the eyes and grabbed me in he's arms. " Im sorry about Damon's behavior , I didn't mean to invade your privacy but once I herd what you said to him , I had to come make sure you were alright"

thank god ! He probably thinks im the biggest idiot on earth , ah well for once in my life its working to my advantage .

" Thank's Ash for being concerned it really means a lot to me . But its already 10 and im really tired , Id love to stay and chat or invite you in , but my moms going to be home soon and she'l be mad if im not sleeping."

I shot him a smile and he returned the gesture with a peck on the cheek. I felt like throwing up. He whispered in my ear " Its ok Bonnie your only human, ill see you after school tomorrow sweat dreams"

I gave him a peck on the lips before going in the house , I didn't want him to notice any hesitation towards him before I closed the door I turned around and spoke " bye Ash, thanks for everything" and smiled at him .

I walked up the stairs and brushed my teeth , I cant believe I had to kiss him again . I felt disgusted with myself. I could feel Ash fade . At least he didn't feel the need to stick around . I walked in my room and started to pack my cloths .

I put a pair of pj's on , I knew I had to say goodbye to my mom before I left. The thought of leaving my mom , my only place of comfort made me cry again. I hope she dosn't think I ran away because she was a bad mom.

I herd the door open downstairs and I whipped away the tears. I walked down the stairs gave my mom a big hug and forced a yawn. " hi mom , im really tired im going to bed I just wanted to tell you I love you "

she returned the hug with a peck on the cheek , oh how im going to miss this there was nothing like a daughter and mother friendship. "Goodnight hunnie , see you in the morning" I walked up the stares and felt Damon's presence .

I walked in my room and closed the door like I always did before going to bed. I looked at Damon and he was still really mad . I finished packing my stuff without speaking to him .

Once I was done I asked him if he was ready to go , he just nodded and took my bags . Within five minutes I was out of my room and into he's ferrari speeding down the road. It wasn't long before we were out of Fell's Church .

Where to now? Where do we go from him? I dozed off . When I woke up I was really confused , I had no idea where we were . " Damon were are we?" I looked on the radio to see what time it was .

It was already noon , I didnt expect to sleep that long . " Where almost at the airport , I think its best if we get out of the state " He was back to the cold Damon I knew ." Damon you know I didn't mean what I said last night before you left right?"

I frowned at the pause it took him to answer. " Yes Bonnie I know , now lets just focus on getting you to a safe destination" well at least he knew , I hoped.

We got to the airport and before I got out of the car he grabbed my arm. " could you put this on , I don't want Ash to know we were here or the police " oh ya right, Ash can read people's minds.

He passed me a blonde wig, im going to look ridiculous with this on . What about him what was he going to be disguised at. I giggled to the thought of him as a prep , now that would be a sight to see! He looked at me confused and I started to blush.

" sorry Damon , I was thinking of what you'd look like if you were a prep " he didn't seem amused with the comment I just made, oh lighten up sheesh!

To my surprise when he took off he's leather jacket he was wearing a blue pollo shirt with white pants! OH MY GOD! He was dressed as a prep! I couldn't help but laugh the sunglasses he had on toped it all of!

He flashed me a smirk before he spoke " I decided to go with this look since no one would ever think I'd do it , not even for the woman I love" I blushed again when he said the love part.

I sat there and looked him over again , he was surprisingly really sexy as a prep. " you know Damon , I think I actually like this look on you, you don't even seem dangerous right now"

and I smiled at him I herd him say don't push it before he closed he's door. He insisted on carrying all my bags inside. I told him I could take a couple because people would wonder how he can carry so much luggage .

I won that argument and it felt good . We got our plain tickets for England, I coudn't believe how expensive they were and felt bad that Damon payed for them. There was still two hours until our flight so we sat in the waiting area .

He put he's arm around and started to play with my hair . I blushed when I noticed an old woman was staring at us . Damon noticed it to and leaned in to give me a kiss on the cheek.

I turned to look at he's face and he kissed me , I put my arms around him and deepened the kiss . Damon really had a way with my hormones , I dind't know if I could control myself if we were alone again .

I forgot we were in public and I pulled myself out of the kiss . Damon saw my reacting and chuckled , when I turned my head the old woman was still looking at me with shame written on her face .

Older people didn't see the point in showing affection in public , well not the way me and Damon just did anyways . I blushed even harder " Damon your mean you know that! " he chuckled again

" if I didn't know you better young maiden I would think you were about ready to give yourself to me" oh crap he noticed that! I blushed even harder ! Geezzz can we just get on our flight already before I permanently stay red.

The rest of the time dragged , Damon didn't speak to me and I was too embarrassed to speak to him . " Flight 206 to England is ready to board , please have your tickets ready at gate 6" FINALLY!

I got up got my bags , I turned around to start walking and I tripped and landed on my face . Oh god! I didn't just do that . Damon was beside me in an instant and got me up , when he noticed I wasn't in any pain and blushing again , he chuckled.

He could really be a dick at times , he always laughed at my misfortune. We were finally in our seats in the plane when I let out a big breath of relief . Its finally over! Ash can't hurt me now !

I couldn't help but wonder if my friends back home where going to be safe . I hope Ash dosn't take he's anger out on them . I couldn't bare the thought of my mom dead or Merdith or anyone! I started to feel the tears and pushed them back.

I had to stay strong if not for me for them.

* * *

**hope you guys like it !! and thanks for the reviews !! ill be putting the next chapter up monday when i get back from my vacation!! **


	9. Chapter 9

Merdith POV :

I woke up the sound of my alarm clock . The buzzing was starting to give me a headache, for once I didn't feel like getting out of bed . I felt like staying here and sleeping my day away.

After about 5 minutes I decided to get up and turn off the stupid alarm clock . Why did they have to make the sound so annoying? I got dressed really quick, made breakfast and wandered the house a bit .

I wonder if Bonnie's ok , this is a pretty serious love triangle and she's never actually had attention like this from guys before .

I can't stop the feeling I got from Ash last night , there's something wrong with him and I know it! And hell will freeze over before my little Bonnie gets hurt . Im her protector always have been always will be , I guess in a way she's my protector too .

I don't know were I would be without her I'd be a walking zombie with no emotions that's for sure . After everything happened in Fell's Church it was hard to still have faith that there was good out there .

But Bonnie's spirit kept the faith in me , Elena and me aren't as close because of Stephan . I glanced down at my watch and saw it was 8:15 time to go get Bonnie . The drive to her house went by fast , I got to the door and rang the doorbell .

Bonnie's mom opened the door and she was crying . " Hi .. Um are you alright? " I asked her . She looked at me grabbed me to give me a hug , this was weird . " She's gone Merdith! I went to go wake her up this morning and her room was empty!"

I took a step back and felt dizzy , Bonnie can't be gone , not without me . She wouldn't leave me without telling me were she's going its just...not her.

I looked up at Bonnie's mom and I thought I was going to start crying to , Merdith this isn't the time to go all soft " do you know when she left? And with who? Did she leave a note?" Those were the dumbest question's I've ever asked .

Of course she didn't know anything , Bonnie probably had another visit from her grandma and found another way out of town . That had to be it! Oh no, I hope she's alright she could of at least let me know she was leaving , give me a hint or something .

Then I remembered the hug she gave me last night before leaving , that was her hint and it was a pretty long hug . And I had my backpack maybe she slipped a note inside! Oh Bonnie you better let me know whats going on or im going to go mad .

I didn't realize that her mom was talking to me , I didn't register anything she said so I just nodded and told her I had to go. Wow she must think Im a bitch but I need to go look threw my backpack.

I searched the first part nothing ...

second part still nothing ...

then the little part and there it was there was a note! Oh god I hope its from Bonnie and not something I misplaced . I opened it and it was from Bonnie.

_Dear Merdith:_

_Im sorry I left without saying anything but I coudn't . I hope you know I will always love you , im really happy that you are my best friend. Just because im gone doesn't mean I'll forgot about you .So Damon was right , Ash is the bad guy ._

_My grandma came in my dream again last night after I called for her . And she told me Ash is the one that kills me . He has this grudge with Damon and Stephan because they took Katherin from him. That girl's still causing problems from her grave._

_Don't worry Ash isn't after Stephan , he saw how much Damon hurt him with the years. If your reading this then I hope Damon forgave me . Im suppose to try to get him to forgive me tonight , he's the only one that can protect me ._

_I guess this is like a fairy tale for me and he's my dark knight. Please tell Matt that im really sorry about all of this ,and the way im going to act with him today. I need to protect him from Ash, I don't know if he will try to hurt you guys when im gone._

_So please stay near Stephan and Elena as much as u can without alarming them , just tell them you miss me . Merdith I think you should give Matt a shot , he's a really nice guy. Once im safe,_

_( I don't even know were im going yet , im suppose to know once it happens) I can call Elena . She's the only one I can keep contact with im sure she will let you know if im alright or not. I love you Merdith I would write more but your going to come bursting threw_

_the room any minute now to wake me up . Goodbye and one day we will see each other again I just know it!_

_love Bonnie xo_

I slid my figures threw the paper , and a tear fell off my cheek . I didn't even notice I was crying . I drove to the park and started calling for Damon . He didn't come , thats a good sign I know he wouldn't let Bonnie die .

As much as I hate to say it Damon turned out to be alright . Im going to have to thank him when they come back , if they come back . At that thought I felt my stomach turn , no I will see Bonnie again and im going to kill Ash!

I herd a chuckle and saw a form move near me . It took me a second to realize it was Ash , that asshole's gunna hear it from me! " WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE "

he just looked at me and smiled , I was shaking I don't think I've ever been this mad. " It's a pity they caught on to my plan , I underestimated the little maiden" I was walking close to him , I wish I had a piece of wood right now so I could finish him off .

" You better leave Bonnie alone or I swear to god ill fucking kill you! You make me sick to my stomach ! Bonnie's innocent she doesn't deserve this!"

he tilted he's head " You think I care what a little human has to say or feels? There's a reason were over you in the food chain , we don't have feelings . And getting even is a game you see , we want to be the highest there is and when another tries to

take what you claimed you pay back the favor" I was fuming he saw Bonnie as a toy for he's enjoyment.

" You wont find her! And if you do Damon will kill you and if he doesn't and you hurt Bonnie , ill fucking finish you off you stupid filthy parasite!" all he did was smirk at me . " AND IF YOU FUCKING SMIRK AT ME AGAIN ILL RIP IT RIGHT OFF YOUR FACE !"

he turned to leave and I wasn't done with him , I was about to say something when he cut me off .

" If you were wise you wouldn't talk to me that way , and I will find Bonnie . Damon has always been weak im not too worried about him . And if I feel like being nice ill bring Bonnie back here to let you watch me kill her" and he was gone.

Bonnie's POV

I woke up when Damon told me it was time to get off the plane. Where to now? When we got out of the airport we waited for a cab. "Um .. Where are we going Damon?" he looked at me and smiled " it's a surprise"

* * *

**ill put another chapter up tonight ... i wrote this while my son was taking a nap... yea im a geek im 20 years old and love vampire stories haha! hope you like it!  
**

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

"First lets go to the Hotel so you can freshen up" I was so confused , were is he taking me ? The cab finally arrived . The drive to the hotel was something els , everything here looks old and pretty!

My jaw dropped when we got to the hotel and Damon chuckled from my reaction. This hotel looked like an overgrown old mansion! It was so pretty I couldn't believe my eyes .

I was in such a daze with the hotel that I didn't notice Damon left the cab until I saw my door open . He gave me he's hand like a gentlemen and walked me to the doors . He told one of the servants to take the bags to our room .

When we walked in the hotel I froze in place, it looked like a museum! The painting were so nice , most of them were of farms and stuff but still the way they were placed in the hall was amazing.

We got to the counter and Damon asked for our room key . Wait a minute he's not paying for the plane ride and the hotel it doesn't work that way . We weren't even officially dating yet, I blushed at that thought . And even if we were its not fare.

I gave Damon a smile " Why don't you go to the room and ill meet you there I want to ask something at the desk" he looked at me to try to read me and then said " ok Bonnie, where on the 6th floor in room 614 "

he gave me a light peck on the lips and left . Wow he was perfect . I waited until he was in elevator and walked to the desk . " Hi my names Bonnie and I would like to pay for the room with cash, how long did he say we were staying here?"

the clerk looked at me and smiled. " That wont be necessary the young gentlemen has already payed for the room and asked me not to give you any detail's im sorry" I shot him a glance "How much is it a night here anyways"

he looked at me and smiled " average rate is 300 a night" holay crap!!! like I knew it was expensive but damn. There's no way were staying here long . I stormed off and took the elevator .

Once I was on the 6th floor I went to our room I walked in and Damon was changing. I blushed when I realized that he noticed me with my jaw opened ,and ran in the bathroom .

Damon wasn't naked he had he's pants on but wow did he ever look good shirtless! " Are you done getting changed?" And I herd a chuckle . " Yes im decent you can come out of the bathroom now"

I walked out of the bathroom and noticed there was only one bed , and this really looked like a honeymoon suit. "Um..so....were sleeping in the same bed?" I couldn't look at him I was to embarrassed. He walked up to me and held me in he's arms .

Wow he was muscular . " I could sleep on the sofa if you'd like" and he flashed me a smile . I smiled back . " you can sleep in the bed but there is no way your paying for the room when you paid for the plane"

he let go on me and grabbed my chin with he's hand

" And how to you plan on doing that young maiden , the rooms already paid for could you just enjoy your time here as much as you can. The last thing you need to worry about is something as ridiculous as money" and he kissed me .

After the kiss was done I looked in he's eyes and realized that he must be hungry, he hasn't eaten in at least a day. " Fine Damon , but your hungry and you need to eat " I pulled my hair away from my throat and motioned him to take some of my blood.

He was hesitant at first , after a few minutes he started to move he's head towards my neck.I felt him kiss my neck then the sting of he's teeth pierce threw my skin. He held me gently while he was taking my blood .

I felt he's teeth pull out of my skin and he kissed my neck again " Thank you" I looked up at him " It's the least I can do" I turned around to get my bags , I really needed a shower .

" Im going to take a shower um.. Are we going anywhere or is it safe to put my pj's on" he looked at me , he really did put he's shields down ever since he told me he loved me .

" I was going to take you to a restaurant but I can see that room service will do" thank god , I was exhausted I went and took my shower . When I got out I put my pj's on and realized it was my macca pacca shorts and thank top. Oh god ...

why did I pick those out , im going to look like im 12 in these. I wonder how Damon will react to me wearing pj's of a show 2 year old's watch. I got out of the bathroom and ran under the covers of the bed .

Damon was laying on the other side of the bed watching t.v . He lifted the covers and looked at me with an eye brow up. Ah crap I must look like a freggin idiot . I started blushing and put the covers over my head, can you die of embarrassment sheesh.

I herd him chuckle " Bonnie why are you hiding from me" I didn't respond . After about ten minutes I got the courage to lift the covers over my face . He looked at me still confused .

I pulled the covers completely down so that he can see what im wearing . He glanced me up and down and smiled. I looked at myself and realized that my shorts were so high that you could see part of my underwear .

Crap! I blushed even more and Damon laughed . " What is that weird thing that's all over your pajamas" ah well time to explain

" um its macca pacca , my cousins have kids and its there favorite show . Its called in the night garden . They live here in England so I decided to pack the pj's incase I went to there house for a night."

Damon let out a sign " You know that I cant leave you out of my view how do you expect me to do that if you go to your cousins house?" I knew he was gunna be difficult about this .

" My cousin France might not like you she's a bitch with people she doesn't know and she's very protective of her family. I think she could even scare you haha! And well my cousin Shawna has been wanting me to go on the dating scene for a while now ,

so I think shed like the idea of meeting you . France has a son named Ayden and Shawna has a daughter named Talia there the cutest things ever . And I don't feel like staying in a hotel the hole time were here so ..I decided to kill two birds with one

stone . If you give them a chance Damon you'll like them I know it ! Please please please do this for me I haven't seen them in over a year!" I frowned and looked at him , I hope this works.

" If that is what you wish, but I would like to ask for us to stay in a hotel a couple nights before .I would also like if you called them and asked first"

oh my god! YESSSSSS . I jumped on him and started to kiss him .Oh Damon I never thought I could love someone the way I love you.


	11. Chapter 11

I jumped for the phone to tell my cousins the news. Oh crap I hope Shawna didn't see me coming.

"Hello"

I giggled to the sound of her voice . " Hey um who's this"

"You're the one calling here"

That must be France , she never was one to be friendly.

"Its Bonnie, Hi France"

"Holy crap! Bon? What the hell are you doing in England!"

Weird, Shawna can see in the future but she didn't see me coming.

" Um ... stuff happened in Fell's Church so I came for a vacation. Why didn't Shawna tell you I was here?"

"She never saw you coming who you with?"

I hesitated to answer.

"Bonnie I asked you a question , Who are you with ?"

"Um.. My friend Damon"

France didn't answer back.

"France?"

"Yea im here, tell me were you are im going to get u right now."

"No no you don't have to do that , ill be over at your house tomorrow"

"CALISE ! Bonnie where are you! If Damon's who I think he is he better pray he can run fast"

uh oh its not often that France swears in french , what the hells going on? What does she mean by if Damon's who she thinks he is? Don't tell me they know each other.

" Um , how about I talk to Damon then go over to your house"

"If your not here in 30 min im going to find you "

and she hung up.

I turned around to face Damon, did he come to England before and meet up with my cousin? "Damon do you know my cousins France and Shawna"

he looked at me with confusion clearly on he's face. "I don't believe I do. And by the sounds of it your cousin sounds feisty" and he chuckled .

" Damon we have to get there now otherwise there going to come looking for me .. And then ill be in big poopoo" and I frowned .

I started to get my things when Damon gently grabbed my arm and hugged me . " You worry to much young maiden , there only human" HA! Shows he doesn't know my cousins . Shawna can see the future well future for Humans.

Ah crap! They must know im with a vampire crap crap crap! They really didn't like vampires , Shawna and France have kids with them . The dads of their kids aren't in the picture I don't know exactly why I never got the hole story.

France can read vampire's minds but not humans . I should let that little detail out and not tell Damon and then bombard her with questions later.

Shawna has a daughter , shes going to be 3 soon her names Talia and she's seriously the cutest baby girl I have ever laid eyes on and she's also the most behaved kid I have ever seen, she's an angel.

France has a son he's names Ayden and hes the most beautiful baby boy I've ever seen he's almost 4, and unlike Talia he's a little devil. Its weird how opposite the two kids are , Talia has brown hair and brown eyes shes little for her age .

Ayden has blonde hair and blue eyes and a tower for he's age. France and Shawna are twins , there one minute apart . France was born at 11:59 pm on December 31st and Shawna at 12am January first.

Its funny to hear them argue because France always tells Shawna she's a kid and that she's a year younger. That really gets under Shawna's skin. Shawna always gave me the mother vibe and I always felt more calm around her .

I felt protected around France because no one puts her in her place and she's very very protective over her family .

I swear to god that she's a boy trapped in a girls body ,she does all the work around the house that the man's suppose to do , and Shawna does the cleaning and cooking .

Except if France wants meat , then she cooks it herself because Shawna's a vegetarian. There perfect for eachother , there so alike and so different at the same time just like there kids. Oh how I miss them.

I guess Damon noticed that I was in a daze because he didn't say anything . I explained to him everything about my cousins except for the special talent France has.

I convinced him we had to go over there right now , I really didn't feel like getting in an argument with them , they would team up on me and id never win. We were just about to get out the door when I told Damon .

" I know you think all "human's" are weak but you've seen what I can do , and I get that from there side of the family so please don't piss them off . I don't want them to turn u in a toad or something"

Damon started laughing . " Human magic does not work well on me young maiden you have nothing to worry about " oh I hope your right Damon , because France really did sound pissed off and that never ends well .

I hope we can clear up whatever it is that's up her bum.

* * *

**sorry it took so long to update... ill be writing the next chapter tonight so i should be putting it on later on ... if you dont like it please write a review and tell me what i should change ... enjoy!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

We were waiting for the cab to go to my cousins . I couldn't stop pacing back and forth. Do I really have to worry about them turning Damon into something? I could see France doing it if she's really mad and hates him .

But I think Shawna would stop her and calm her down. Oh what am i gunna do? great the cabs here. I got in the cab and I could feel my palms sweating, I gave the address and we were on our way.

I didn't even know how far we were from their house all I knew was were they lived."How much do you think its going to be from here to where were going?" I asked the cab driver .

" I would say about 20$ we are not that far from the residence .I would say another 5 minutes and we should be there"and he smiled at me. Oh great my world might be crashing down on me in 5 minutes.

How the hell was I suppose to defeat Ash if Damon's a toad or a car or something."Relax Bonnie you have nothing to fear"Damon whispered. ya easy for you to say. I looked at him and he flashed me a smile .

The cab started to slow down and entered their driveway. we got out and I Paid the cab, Damon didn't fight with me because of that thank god. I was walking slowly to the door and before I knocked France opened it.

She was wearing all black, nothing surprising there.."Get in Bonnie" ah crap! Damon can't get in if she doesn't invite him in. I heard her grit her teeth and she kept looking at Damon like she was about to kill him.

"Me and your little boy toy are going for a walk" how the hell did she know that? oh ya she can read he's mind."IM not going to tell you again Bonnie! GET INSIDE!" I looked back at Damon with fear clearly on my face.

I wasn't scared for me , I was scared for him and France. They both have a temper and I would like to see both of them back here in one piece."Damon I know France can be mean. But please PLEASE don't piss her off...for me"

and I gave him a kiss and went inside. Weird I didn't see Talia or Ayden run up to me. They normally would I was there favorite auntie.

I was standing at the door not knowing if I should cry because I know there our there fighting , or smile because I was finally here."Its ok Bonnie she wont hurt him" oh how good it felt to hear Shawna's voice.

I took off my shoes and ran and gave her a big hug"Oh Shawna I missed you so much!" she smiled at me.

"Are you hungry? I just made some cookies , and im sorry but Ayden and Talia are at their Grandma's tonight. After France told me you were with Damon I decided it was best that they weren't around."

"Shawna why does France hate Damon?" She made me sit down like she was ready to tell me a story.

" Bon Bon you don't have to worry for him , France just herd of him from Ayden's father" She gave me a smile to reassure me that everything was fine. "WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWHAT!" Oh crap! That sounded like France .

I got up to run outside but Shawna grabbed my hand. " Ill go out there , im the only one that can calm her down would you be a dear and go feed christabells for me"

oh ya I almost forgot about there pug, he's name was really Chris but Shawna liked to dress him up in pink too too's and give him girly nicknames .

Damon's POV

Who does this France character think she is? No one talks to my songbird in a tone that inst appropriate.."Me and your little boy toy are going for a walk" now this should be interesting , I haven't fed in a while might as well use her as my snack.

"IM not going to tell you again Bonnie! GET INSIDE!" I might use her for more then a snack if she talked to Bonnie like that again.

"Damon I know France can be mean. But please PLEASE don't piss her off...for me" and she gave me a kiss. I was left standing there with this France. For someone that's as short as Bonnie she does have quite an attitude.

" Come with me I need to talk to you" was what she said . " As you wish" we walked in the backyard and sat at a table. This better be something that is of an importance I don't like being away from my songbird .

" what the fuck is Bonnie doing in England" no one talks to me like that . " If I were you I would be polite to my guests" and I flashed her a smile .

" Like fuck you're a guest here , there's no way in hell im inviting you in my house . I know all about you Damon Salvadore and your definitely bad news for Bonnie . So im repeating myself again what the FUCK is Bonnie doing in England"

Like I would tell you that there's a vampire out to kill her you would probably put a stake threw my heart right now. " WWWWWWWWWHHHAT!" Was this girl insane? What was her problem " What vampire is after Bonnie?"

I never said anything about that how did she know . She looked at me straight in the eyes and spoke slowly " Damon I can read your mind . Now tell me who's after Bonnie" how can a mear human read my mind? That makes no sense

"Who gives a fuck how I can read ur mind you stupid fukin idiot now who's after Bonnie" might as well tell her

" There is this vampire that came to Fell's Church he's name is Ash . He wants to kill Bonnie because me and my brother took interest in he's mate" She started Shaking . Is she going to explode?

" Ash?? Ash who?" she said in a possessed voice. " I do not know he's last name , all I know is he's mate was Katherine" France got up and started walking towards the house .

" Come with me Damon and I guess you can come inside, but don't ever think your going to use me for a snack again because ill feed you to my dog!"

Bonnies POV

I just finished feeding christabells and France came back inside . Damon was right behind her , I guess she's not mad at him . I rushed to Damon . " Are you ok" he looked at me flashed me one of he's smiles and said

" Of course songbird I told you I could take care of myself" France looked possessed what the hell is wrong with her? She looked at me and broke down crying.

I've never seen her cry before she wasn't one for emotions , Shawna rushed to her side and made her sit on the couch . I took Damon's hand and walked over so we could sit on the love seat.

Shawna was hugging France and then asked her " Whats wrong why are you crying?" France looked up at me with sympathy in her eyes then looked back at Shawna to answer her .

" There here because Ash wants to kill her , Damon's the guy that took he's old mate Katherine" wait what? How the hell did she know Ash? Shawna looked shocked "Oh dear this is not good"

I felt sick to my stomach how could they know the guy that wants to kill me? Damon held me in he's arms like something was about to take me away from him . France kept looking at me

" Bonnie im sorry about this.. But you have to stay here it's the only place that you can be safe... I guess I ow you the truth now ...and I was hoping id never have to see Ash again ... your probably wondering how I know him well Bonnie...he's...Ash is

Ayden's Father" I fainted .

* * *

**Reviews please! let me kno if u like it or not!!! **


	13. Chapter 13

I started to wake up , I went to get up and I groaned instead because my head was killing me . Did I just faint? Great leave it up to me to do something like that.

"Bonnie hunnie your going to be ok I wont let anything happen to you , Shawna can you please get her a glass of water" I looked up and noticed my head was lying on France's lap. "Where's Damon?" I asked confused .

France just looked at me and smiled . " I told him to go feed he didn't want to, so I freaked on him until he agreed " her smile faded.

" I wont let Ash hurt you , I should have kept in touch more often. I herd all the things that happen to you in Fell's Church threw Damon's mind.... im really proud of you I never thought you had it in you ."

Well I guess I can't hide anything from my cousins anymore . France tells everything to Shawna . And she can read Damon's mind so I better watch what I do around him. I blushed at the thought of what I wanted to do with him.

I guess France caught on to why I was blushing. " there wont be none of that in my house missy" I blushed even harder . " I know I know . How long ago did he leave?" I tried to get up to sit on my own , it was weird laying in my cousins lap.

France helped me get my balance . " He left about fifteen minutes ago . He should be back in a half hour or so , I cant see him leave you for very long . You really got him trained eh?" and she laughed.

I frowned at her. " France can you be nicer to Damon . He is the reason why im alive right now , and I really do love him." I couldn't look at her while I was talking , I hope she doesn't bite my head off .

" I know you do Bonnie . And I know he loved you to , how someone like him can feel I don't know but its true . I've herd what he thinks of you . And its kinda sickening ,I wish I could tune him out" and she let out a sigh.

Ouu now's my time to ask her what Damon thinks about me . I grinned like a little girl who just got her favorite toy. " France you have to tell me everything !"

She just looked at me and said. " That's rude , I cant do that . How would you like it if someone reads your mind and tells him everything your thinking." I blushed , she had a point .

If someone could read my mind and tell Damon everything I was thinking , I would want to crawl in a hole and die. Shawna walked in the room , she looked relived that I was awake.

" Bonnie don't ever scare me like that again! I don't want to have a heart attack at 20!" Shawna looked at me and then at France with concern on her face. "France you can go think now , I know you have a lot on your mind ."

France looked at Shawna. " Shna , im staying right here im ok , stop worrying about me so much your worst then mom!" France rolled her eyes . I giggled they were worst then a married couple .

Shawna came to sit on my other side on the couch. " France go , I wont tell you again . I know you ..and you need some time to think, or you'll do something you regret"

France grinded her teeth together . " There's nothing els we can do Shna" Shawna put her hand on France's shoulder . " Go , and you can go to the licker store since we don't have the kids tonight"

France forced a smile that didn't reach her eyes . " Ok fine ill go , Bye Bonnie Bye Shawna love you both" and she walked out of the room. Shawna looked at me . " you have to give her credit for trying... the news is harder on her then you think"

of course it is , Ash is Ayden's dad how can it not affect her? Oh my god! That means we have to kill Ayden's dad. My stomach started to turn again.

" Shawna... how are we suppose to kill him .. I cant do that to Ayden its not right! I think me and Damon should just leave" Shawna smiled at me . I completely forgot how beautiful she was . She has shoulder length hair, dark brown eyes and hair.

She was on the thicker side , but she had an hour glass shape . Her and France did look alike . France had an oval face , and Shawnas face was more round. And their butt's there is no way you could miss those.

" Bonnie we have to do what's best , Ash is out of control we cant let him kill one of our own" I looked up at her to search her eyes . She didn't look like this shocked her , its like she knew she would have to destroy him one day.

" How come you guys never talk about your kids dads?" . I hope I don't open up old wounds by asking , but I need to know . Shawna look like she was deep in thought.

" I think its time I let you know , I wish it would of been under different circumstances" Shawna crossed her legs together , that means its time for a story.

" France met Ash about four years ago . We were at a party and he tried to use he's powers on her so he could feed off of her . France read his mind and freaked out on him . It was funny France was so drunk she had a hard time walking.

Next thing you know I wake up the next morning and the two are dating . I never thought id see my sister in love but Ash changed all of that . Ash's friend came down to visit him his name was Darius . Next thing you know im dating Darius.

it was too good to be true , everything was perfect . And as we all know there is no such thing as happily ever after... When France found out she was pregnant she was nervous ... she saw it as a blessing and thought Ash would be happy .

When she told Ash he freaked out and said it was over , he wasn't ready to have a family . Like come on the guy was like what 400 years old? France just left it at that , she told him she never wanted to see him again or she would turn him in a pig .

Four months later I found out I was pregnant with Darius , same thing happened he didn't want a family . So they both walked out on us . They don't even know what our kids look like . France is just nervous because she knows how strong Ash is

, im not going to lie to you Bonnie . We might not be able to kill him , we've never seen someone as strong as him . But were not going down without a fight that's for sure" Wow . That was a lot to take in .

Who knew that vampires could be so mean to there own flesh and blood. I knew that a half vampire can stop aging when they want to . Which is pretty cool . But how can you explain to them that they will live forever and you will die of old age?

It wasn't time to think about that ... there were more important things right now like Ash. Shawna said that we might not be able to defeat him , I should just leave here its not fare that im bringing them into this mess.

" Bonnie I wont let you leave , you seem to forget I can see into the future." and she smiled at me . Great . Well I guess were just going to have to fight them as one . Christabells walked in the room and sat on Shawnas lap . He really was a cute dog.

" Oh ya , Bonnie I forgot to introduce you to my husband Chris" and she smiled at me again. What? She was married to a dog? Shawna laughed at me. I probably did look really confused right now .

" your married to a dog?" Shawna laughed even harder.

" No Bonnie im not, Chris is human ... his just trapped into a dog's body right now . We got drunk one night and he kept throwing water at France . She warned him to stop and he didn't so she turned him into a dog for two years"

what? So she really could change people into animals great. Damon better really not piss her off cuz there's no way im staying committed to a dog. " And you don't see anything wrong with that?" Shawna's smile left and turned into a frown.

" I can't hate my own sister . She did give him fair warning to not piss her off . I just wish she wouldn't of turned him into a dog since I hate them so much" Just then Damon appeared in the living room. I jumped out of my seat and into his arms.

I forgot how safe I felt around him. He makes me feel like we could take on the whole world and win..as long as we were by each other 's side.


	14. Chapter 14

" I'm happy your back , im sorry I didn't tell you to go feed before" I frowned. Damon flashed me a smile . " The humans in England are more easily manipulated , i have never had a snack without having to use my powers"

ya that's probably because there's more whores here then back home. Omg! I haven't called Elena yet ! she's probably freaking , im sure Merdith told her the news by now.

" Shawna can I use your phone, I need to call someone back home .. ill pay for the long distance I swear"

Shawna smiled " You don't have to worry about that Bonnie , we have free long distance. The phone's in the kitchen take as long as you want . "

perfect! I looked at Damon , I didn't know if I should leave him alone with Shawna , he doesn't like humans . And France did just threaten him… why cant everyone just get along? Things would be so much easier .

"Damon you can come with me if you want" I started walking to the kitchen and noticed he wasn't following me . "Are you coming?" I asked confused.

"No , I think I should introduce myself to your other cousin ,I will be here when you are done" weird... I walked in the kitchen and started to dial Elena's number. I hope their home … I hope no one got hurt since i've been gone ..

"Hello"

Crap! It was Stephan.

"Is Elena there"

"May I ask who's speaking"

Crap! I can't tell him its me .. ah well Elena's going to tell him anyways.

"Its Bonnie… "

There was a pause on the phone.

"Hello? Bonnie? Where are you whats going on ?"

"Hi Elena , im ok .. I cant tell you were I am .. but my grandma told me that I can call you .. is everyone ok ? did Merdith get hurt?"

"No Bonnie everyone's fine .. and everyone's worried sick about you!why didn't you tell me about Ash you know we could of helped you … we love you and were always here for you"

I felt myself start to cry.

" I know you do Elena and I know everyone els does to, but I have to do this on my own… there's no other way … please stay safe and tell Merdith not to piss off Ash..and tell her that I love her… I know you guys think I cant make it on my own … but I

can , just have faith in me… ill call you back as soon as everything's done .. I love you"

"Bonnie please tell us were you are , we can go there right now and help you. We've been threw so much together .Stephan doesn't trust Damon .. he thinks that he'll run out on you and we can't have that.. Ash already left town looking for you its only

a matter of time until he finds you"

You have no idea Elena.

" You can tell Stephan that Damon wont run out on me , I know that for a fact. I have to go , im sorry but I cant involve anyone els in this mess "

"BONNIE YOU TELL ME WERE YOU ARE RIGHT NOW!!!"

Oh crap that was Merdith..

"Merdith I can't! you already know that I already told you what my grandma said!! I gotta go I love you bye"

I hung up the phone. My stomach felt like it was in a knot . oh god I hope they don't hate me . I want them here with me more then anything. We've always fought off evil when we were together . and Elena said that Ash already left town.

What if he finds me here when were not ready. I cant have that, what if Ayden and Talia are here . Would he really hurt his own flesh and blood? Of course he would Ash was evil. And he already said he didn't want a family.

My stomach turned even more at that thought. Ayden was so cute and so was Talia. How could anyone want to walk out of there lives? I need to figure out a way to destroy Ash , and I need to do it soon before its to late.

I got up and grabbed a pop out of the fridge. I walked back into the living room and Damon and Shawna were talking.

"No matter how bad things get here , you have to promise me you'll get Bonnie out and in a safe place" That was Shawna, if she thinks im going to leave when they battle Ash she's crazy. " Don't worry I'll make sure she's safe" That was Damon .

How can he just sit there and agree with her! That's my family! Now I was mad, I walked right in the middle of the living room and looked at Shawna.

"You are not fighting my battle! This is between me and Ash , do you want Talia to grow up without ether parents huh! And what happens if you die and Darius wants Talia how would you feel then huh!" I could see the hurt in Shawna's eyes .

She knew I was right. I turned to Damon " And you! For you to sit here and agree with her! What kind of person are you!" He looked like the old Damon now . The one that had no emotions, great just what I need right now ..

" I wont let you die " And his eyes turned black like a moonless night.

" Its not for you to decide when and how I die , if its meant to be here then its going to be me and not my cousins. Im not letting Talia or Ayden grow up without there mom's its not fair to them… there all they've got!"

"That's not going to happen , were not going to die" I jumped and turned around, it was France. God she almost gave me a heart attack. How can she be so sure of herself? Shawna said it herself that we might not make it.

"What did you do France?" That was Shawna . France walked in the living room and sat beside Shawna, she motioned me to go sit too. I went and sat beside Damon and he instantly wrapped his arms around me .

" I contacted Ash and told him to meet me at the lake tomorrow" what!?! How could she do that! "How did you contact him?" Shawna asked.

" well we all know vampires are too fuckin stupid to carry cellphones. So I wrote a letter saying I needed to talk to him tomorrow and that he better be there, and sent it to him ."

Oh ya, we can do that . the joys of being able to do magic."What do you expect to tell him you stupid human, to back off and leave Bonnie alone he wont listen to you" Damon looked like he was ready to jump France and bite her head off.

Oh no no no! no more fighting I can't handle this . France gave him one of the most evil looks ive ever seen.

"This "stupid human" Is going to save your ass. Ash could take you on with one arm tied behind his back. And I know he wont listen to me im going to have to kill him. Its not going to be easy but I know a way to do it , so you might not want to piss me

off cuz ill use u as bait!" Damon stiffened. " Stay calm please, ill make it up to you I swear" I whispered in his ear. He didn't say anything back to France.

" Ok .. how about we have some drinks to kill the tension in the room" Shawna said . She got up and before she entered the kitchen she looked back at me . " Are you of age yet ?" No im only 17 , she should know that.

I went to answer and France cut me off." No she's not but who cares, we've been 17 once right?" and she smiled at me . God how can these people be in such a good mood . I don't get it!

" France how can you act like nothings wrong its driving me crazy!" her smile faded and she looked really serious.

" This might be the last night we have , so why not be happy instead of miserable"

* * *

**can you guys please let me know what you think!! **


	15. Chapter 15

France walked in the kitchen with the booze. I can't believe im going to drink! I never drank before .. This should be interesting . I hope I don't make an idiot out of myself , or worst puke everywhere.

I let out a sign , I guess Shawna caught on to why I was tense. " Would you loosen up Bon Bon , your only a teenager once you know" and she smiled at me.

Hmm , she was definitely the last person I thought I would be drinking with while I was underage. " So Damon , are you going to stick around while Bonnie gets drunk" Shawna asked him , wait he can't leave me!

" Yes I will stay by my songbird all night" And he flashed Shawna a smile. Shawna rolled her eyes

" I don't get why you guys always talk like were in the 1800 or something .. .you think you would pick up on the language of the age your in... that's one thing I thought was hot about Darius at first.. Then I just got over it..... he was too old fashion , im

happy he left because I would of left him if he didn't" wow , I never saw that one coming ... I would never get sick of Damon , I loved the way he talked it was sexy... plus he saved my life so many times.

" Well I like the way he talks , I don't think I could ever get sick of him.. He's the one that's going to get sick of me" and I looked at him right in the eyes , there were so many emotions there .. Love, anger, trust, hurt? Why was there hurt in he's eyes ?

He bent his head down to my ear and whispered "Never" and started to kiss me . I felt my hear racing , boy did he know how to get me going!

" PARRTTYYYYYYY" I looked up to see France with a cup that had pepsi in it , and probably alcohol, in her other hand she had two yellow coolers.

" K well we all know I like my Vanilla Vodka so im drinking that with pepsi , Shawna likes her bananatinie's so that's what she's drinking." She turned her body to face me and smiled .

" And you .. You never drank before so im starting you off with a cooler too, I don't want you to puke before you experience your first bar" I herd Shawna screech , ow that really hurt the ears.

She got up and started clapping her hands " OMG OMG OMG !! Her first bar experience is going to be with us!!!! wait how are we going to get her in France" Shawna clearly looked confused, France just kept grinning bigger and bigger.

" Might as well make use of the vampire right? Normal humans are scared of them, so she just has to go at the front of the line with him... Wait a minute ! We can go too and we wont have to wait in line! BOOYA!!! "

France rushed out of the room and we started to hear some music... wow I never thought they would know who Lady Gaga is . And it was also one of my favorites from her poker face.

France rushed back in the room and grabbed Shawna and started dancing . Wow they really knew how to dance , I wish I could move my hips like that.

I turned to see what Damon was looking at, and I knocked him at the back of the head when I saw he was looking at my cousins with his mouth opened.

He whispered in my ear again " Sorry, I didn't know humans of there size could move like that" Did he just call my cousins fat! I was about to say something when Damon cut me off

" Im not saying that there fat , im just saying I've never seen it before with thicker girls , normally they just stand there and bob their heads" And he smiled at me .

"Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun ,and baby when it's love if its not rough it isn't fun, fun" France Started signing out loud, and at the love rough part she put her hand to her privates and faked to hump it and then she winked at me .

I started to blush , wow I was the only virgin in this room. I started to jug my cooler . " Come on Bonnie your missing out on all the fun" Shawna said and she grabbed my arm and pulled me right beside her. She started to grind me .

" You can't just stand there , Dance let loose !" France said and she put her hands on my hips and made them move. This was fun . The next song came on . It was let me see your hips swing.

I danced with my cousins and when the song was done France went and got more alcohol. I didn't even notice my cooler was done. " After a couple more drinks were going to get ready for the bar k Bonnie, and im doing a make over on you"

Shawna said and she started to giggle . She was no longer in mommy mode , I liked this side of Shawna . I felt closer to her , I didn't even think that was possible but anything can happen right?

Christabell's walked in the room and went to lay on Shawna . I wonder how long he has before he turns back human. France walked back in the living room and noticed Shawna was sad about Chris.

She started to speak in druid and next thing you know There's a naked man on the floor. France started to laugh really hard, she had to put the drinks down on the coffee table or she would spill them.

Next thing you know she's on the floor laughing so hard kicking her feet. What was going on? Why was she laughing at a naked man on the floor , shouldn't they be concerned on how he got there. Then I noticed it , the dog was gone .

France must of turned Chris back into a human. " Shawna how the hell can that pleasure you , and she pointed at the naked mans private area" I started to blush I didn't mean to look. " Its not the size its how you use it" Shawna barked back at her.

France still kept laughing " I sure hope so for your sake Shawna" Chris and Shawna left the room. Please don't tell me there going to do the nasty .

" Here Bonnie , someone's got to keep up with me" and she handed me another cooler. After my fourth cooler I started to feel funny , hmm I guess im starting to get drunk. Shawna and Chris walked back in the room.

Chris had blonde hair and blue eyes , he was also tall. " France go get ready , Bonnie your coming with me" And she smiled . She looked at Damon . " Do you mind keeping my husband company while I get Bonnie ready?" Damon just shrugged.

I almost forgot he was here. Oops that was bad, but I was having to much fun. I walked up the stairs and sat on Shawna's bed . " Your not allowed to look in the mirror until im done ok" I agreed,

she was done doing my makeup and hair and she handed me what she wanted me to wear. No way! I am not wearing this ! It looks slutty! "Shawna I can't wear this" She gave me a sad puppy face. " FINE! But you ow me!"

I got in the little black dress , it barley went under my ass . She handed me some stilettoes, what did she think I was a hooker? " You can look in the mirror now" I walked over to the mirror . I gasped . My reflection looked nothing like me!

I had straight hair , my makeup was perfect! And the dress hugged my tinny curves just right, the stilettoes made my tinny legs look longer. I was perfect! I looked like I was at least 22!

I started to clap my hands and ran to Shawna and gave her a big hug. " Thank you Thank you Thank you!" She smiled at me " Now go show your man how hot you look!" Oh crap! I started blushing , what if Damon doesn't like the way I look.

I walked down the stairs , and slowly walked in the living room . " AHH!! BONNIE YOU LOOK FUCKIN HAWT!" France said . Damon's head started to turn to see what France was talking about . My heart started to race.

When Damon saw me his jaw dropped. He didn't say anything. Well as if this wasn't awkward enough as it is! France started to laugh. " I don't think so Damon , Not in my house you don't " What was she talking about ,

I guess she saw the confusion on my face and started to laugh more. " Dear god Bonnie! Your such a saint its unreal! Damon was thinking of ways to get that cloths off of you after the bar and take your um ya" I started to blush even more .

" Come on Girls and Boys! Its time to go to the bar!" That was Shawna, Thank god! We walked out of the house . Damon walked beside me. " You look lovely this evening young maiden" and he flashed me a smile .

God he was so hot! I wonder if tonight's going to be the night. Sheesh I must be drunk to think like this. Ah well , I don't care I want him and im going to have him. We got to the bar . Weird it was an American bar.

We went to the front of the line and once the bouncer saw Damon he motioned us to go in. Wow that was easy . " Good Puppy" France said to Damon when we got in. I flashed her a pissed off look.

The music was so loud , and there were lights of different colors everywhere. This is going to be fun . " Why don't you go get yourself a drink" that was Damon .

I got a drink and went at the beginning of the dance floor, I spotted Shawna and France grinding on some guys. Me and Damon went in their circle, and I started to grind Damon.

After a couple songs I turned around and started to kiss him. Our kiss deepened after a while and I wrapped my legs around him. " Get a room!" I herd France yell . " Maybe we will" Damon responded and flashed me a cocky grin.

Wow I never thought id want someone as badly as I wanted him right now. I felt Damon's Body stiffen , what the hell was going on . " FUCK" France yelled. What was going on ? France rushed to our side

" Damon get her the fuck out of here! Go to a motel room and get her to call me tomorrow morning " She kissed me on the cheek " I love you Bonnie! Please don't do anything stupid " And next thing I knew Damon was rushing me out of the bar.

I turned around to take one last look at my cousins and my stomach turned .

Ash was standing beside France. Oh god no! I hope he didn't see me were definitely in no state to fight right now.

* * *

**sorry it took so long to update.. i had a bad writers block!! please let me know what you think!! i love reviews!! oh and theres probably alot of errors.. i rushed to put the chapter up once i was done writing it.**


	16. Chapter 16

* * *

**Warning ... this paragraph is sexual!! **

**

* * *

  
**

"You can calm down songbirb , he did not see us" FIEWF!! Damon picked me up bridal style , I couldn't help but giggle . " Where are we going?" I asked confused, we couldn't go back to my cousins house that's for sure .

Damon flashed me my favorite smile " It's a surprise" I smiled at him , I liked his surprises. I couldn't help but wonder if my cousins were alright, I hope France doesn't decide to try to kill him in the bar...

Even worst what if Ash catches on to our plan?!?! I started to hyperventilate they can't get hurt because of me , I would never be able to forgive myself.

" Don't worry , your cousins are smart for humans , they know not to take Ash on by themselves" I looked up at Damon " are you sure" and I pouted. He chuckled " Yes im sure , beside France told you to call her tomorrow" that was true.

Damon finally put my down so I could walk by myself. I was standing there wobbling because I was still drunk. When I realized were we were I jumped on Damon , wrapped my legs around him and started kissing him .

He brought us back to the Hotel we were at before. I was out of breath from kissing him for so long . And then I got off of him so we could go to our room.

" You are making this very hard for me young maiden" I blushed..... If only he knew I was going to seduce him tonight.

We walked in the hotel and Damon asked for the honeymoon suit . We got to our room and I started to feel awkward . What if he rejects me? What if he doesn't want me the way I physically want him right now?

I went to the bathroom to collect my thought . Come on Bonnie , you're a big girl , you can do this. You've only dreamt of losing your virginity with a hot guy for how long? I blushed at that thought .

I didn't know anything about seducing someone , even worst a vampire. I wonder how many people Damon has slept with? Can vampires catch std's? Im sure he would tell me if they could right?

Ok Bonnie ... enough with this your on a mission right now . I looked myself over in the mirror . I still looked good . I walked out of the bathroom and went to lay beside Damon in bed.

I turned around to face him and tried to give him a sexy look , then I went on top of him and started to kiss him. I felt him try to pull me away but I grabbed his hair and deepened the kiss.

After a few minutes of kissing passionately he tried to get me off of him , this time succeeding. " Im not taking advantage of you when your drunk" and he sighed.

I felt like I was going to start crying , he didn't want me , he didn't want to make love to me . I felt a tear on a cheek and then started to cry even more. " You don't want me do you" I pretty much whispered .

It hurt knowing the man you love isn't attracted to you enough to sleep with you. I couldn't look at him , his rejection hurt to much. He let out another sigh

" Its not that I don't want you Bonnie , I would love to make love to you . But I will not take advantage of you when you are drunk, you would most likely regret your decision tomorrow"

I looked up at him to see he was serious,he was, he seriously thought I would regret this tomorrow . I didn't even feel that drunk anymore. God I must look hideous now, my makeups probably all over my face from crying.

But I wasn't giving up , I would try one last time .. And if he rejects me again .... im over it.

" What's wrong with me wanting to lose my virginity to the man I love.... Tomorrow might be our last day together and I don't want to die a virgin!" I felt Damon stiffen... after five minutes of silence I gave up

" Whatever" I said and rolled over to go to bed. " Bonnie" I turned around to see what he wanted and he started to kiss me ... OMG I could practically see fireworks.

He has never kissed me like this before.. There was so much passion behind it , and then I felt his hand gently go up my leg... OMG !! Im going to lose my virginity!!! this is unreal!! I had raging hormones . I wanted him now .

He stopped kissing me .. No don't stop.... And then he took of his shirt and pants . Wow... Damon was standing naked in front of me ... he looked so beautiful.... His muscles were perfect and his face was flawless ...

He looked at me with such love in his eyes. I've never seen Damon look so harmless and yet so sexy before. I looked down and saw his erection . My mouth dropped , he was HUGE ! How does he expect that to fit in me? He chuckled

" Are you sure you want this?" he asked and flashed me a too dye for smile . " Yes" I purred. I took off my dress . Next thing you know Damon was between my legs.

I still had my bra and undies on. He started to kiss me again and I let out a moan. He stopped kissing me and took of my bra. He sucked on my nipples , I let out another moan it felt so good! I felt him nibble on them a little bit , I started to get wet....

Damon felt it too , he stopped teasing me and took off my undies. He kissed both side of my thighs and then my vagina. my body arched. He came back up to my face to kiss me again. I've never wanted someone so bad before .

He was so good at turning me on! " ill go slow , this is probably going to hurt" I started to feel him inside me .. Wow he was big ... and he wasn't kidding when he said it was going to hurt.. But it wasn't a bad hurt it was a good one ..

I moaned again it felt so good.... I herd him moan too .. Wow he sounded hot when he moaned ... I wrapped my legs around him and he started to go a little bit faster... He started to kiss me again " I love you" He said between kisses...

" Oh god! I love you too " I said moaning... He was going faster and faster... hollayy crappppp!!!!! I don't know how much more of this I can take ... My eyes rolled at the back of my head... I've never felt anything feel so good before...

I moaned even louder.... I could feel my inside tightening around his cock , and then he started to moan louder. After we were both done he gently got off of me . " Wow that was amazing" I said breathless. He chuckled " That it was" .

I went to the bathroom and when I came back I couldn't stop smiling . " where definitely not going to die tomorrow, I wont let it happen when I just found out how awesome sex is" Damon bursted out laughing.

" You never stop amazing me Bonnie, only you would think of something like that" I started to laugh with him , well its true there's no way in hell im dying tomorrow. I have to much to live for!

I just realized that Damon must be hungry. "Damon, you must be hungry " And I pointed to my neck . For the first time ever he didn't argue with me . He gently bent down my face to expose my neck, and started drinking from me.

After he was done he licked his lips and gave me a peck. " We should go to bed, we have a long day tomorrow" I looked at the clock , it was already 2:30am .. Holay crap!!! we got here just a little after midnight...

were we seriously having sex for that long? I realized how tired I was so I didn't fight with Damon . I laid in bed and Damon snuggled me .

" I love you Damon Salvatore" . " I love you too Bonnie , you don't know how good it feels to hear those words come from your lips" I smiled and started to doze off.

Tomorrow is the day... the day that I will die , or the beginning of the rest of my life with Damon.

* * *

**i know the chapters not long ... but i didn't want to put the fight in this chapter.... the next chapter's obviously the fight... and it also will be the last chapter .. hope you enjoyed reading my story!!**


	17. Chapter 17

_Beep Beep Beep , _what the hell? Who put a freggin alarm clock on!

"I think you should call your cousin now, I put the alarm on so we wouldn't oversleep." Arg! fine im up. I sat in the bed and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. Im not ready to do this. I can't do this alone.

" Everything will be fine Bonnie, I will not let him hurt you" I looked up at Damon , he really did look serious. I forced a smile on my lips.

" I know you wont. You also have to remember , my grandma said it was me who will "kill him" " I said air quoting kill him. I picked up the phone and dialed my cousins house.

"Hello" A tired voice answered, god I hope they didn't stay up all night.

"Hi its Bonnie"

"Hey Bonbon ... um... were going to do this at noon ... meet us here"

I felt my stomach tighten.

" Shawna... you and France really don't have to be involved in this"

"Bonnie , don't you dare for one second think we will let you go threw this alone!"

Sheesh, they sure are persistent when they want .

"What happened last night after I left the bar?"

There was a brief awkward silence. I cleared my throat , making it obvious that she has to tell me.

" Um... well it was interesting if I do say so myself. I for one never thought my sister had it in her to be calm and collective with him . They danced for about an hour . After that I told her I wanted to go home , we came back here went to bed."

"Are you sure this is the right thing to do for Ayden?"

"Yes Bonnie, Ash is not a nice person, or vampire I should say. He will only corrupt our children. We also cannot have him threaten our favorite little cousin, I think that really was the last straw for France."

" Im so sorry for dragging you guys into this. Im also very happy you will be there to help... in a way... I swear to god Shna if....anything happens to you guys... I don't know what I would do!"

I felt tears threaten to escape my eyes, I blinked them back. This is not the time to be emotional , I need to be strong if I want to survive this event.

"Nothing will happen to us. You act like this is the first time we kill a vampire" and she chuckled.

"WHAT!!!! how come you never told me about this!!!"

I was seriously pissed now.

"Bonnie, we did things were not proud of . Would you honestly go around telling your family you killed vampires before?"

"No... but still you should of told me."

"Sorry ..your right we should of. Anyway's we still have things to prepare before you come. I'll see you soon Bonnie, love you ."

"Wait!! How are we going to do this!!"

"Don't worry , we would do it alone. But three druids are always better then two. We will go over a couple of spells with you when you get "

"Bye"

I turned around to see what time it was. Holay crap! It's already 11! In one hour I have to be at my cousins. I rushed in the bathroom and took one of the fastest showers of my life. I kept passing back and forth in the room . It was only 11:15.

I really did not care what I looked like . "Relax Bonnie" I jumped. I was so deep in thought . I forgot Damon was here. I instantly felt myself calm down when he wrapped his arms around me. This felt so perfect, so right.

I knew Damon was the one for me .I know we haven't been dating that long , but we do have a history that not many people share.

We made our way to the bed. We just laid there looking at each other, memorizing every features ,like it was the last time we would be able to see them. Just then I made myself a promise . I will not die today, nor will Damon!

"I love you". "I love you too Damon.". We were still laying there looking at each other, and Damon stiffened. "What wrong Damon?!?" I asked confused.

"That stupid weak sorry excuse of a vampire, im going to kill him!" you could hear the venom behind his words. Was he talking about Stefan? Wait what? No they can't be here! " Are you talking about Stefan!!!!" He just looked at me .

His face changed, he actually looked dangerous, like a vampire. "Yes" was all he said. I jumped out of bed and started walking to the door. I turned around and noticed Damon was not following me . " Are you coming!?!" I asked a little irritated.

He did not say a word , he simply got up and walked beside me. We got in the first cab we could get . The cab ride to my cousins house was awkward. Me and Damon did not say a word to each other. Whatever he wants to be like that fine by me.

Once we got to the house I jumped out of the car and ran to the door. I didn't bother knocking, and sure enough there they were. Stefan, Elena , Merdith and Matt . They were all sitting in the living room with my cousins.

" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE!" Everyone looked hurt. I don't care! This is not there battle! Merdith got up , ran to me and gave me a hug. " Bonnie! You can't possibly think we were going to sit in Fell's Church and not do anything!"

I hugged her back, even if I was mad at her, she was my bestfriend. " Merdith.. You guys ... you can't do this! I WONT LET YOU DO THIS!!" With that I turned around and started running.

Before I got to the door, Damon appeared out of no were and blocked it . " MOVE!" I did not have time for this. I needed to find Ash and finish this once and for all!

" No, not unless you let me go with you" I rolled my eyes at him and tried to push him out of the way. It was pointless. I let out a sigh of defeat and walked back in the living room. " We are meeting him in half an hour in the woods" France said.

"Whatever" was my response. "You really are stubborn , you know you can't do this alone . And still you try to laugh at death in the face. Grow up and learn to accept help Bonnie!" If looks could kill, France would be dead.

Damon came and sat beside me , rubbing my back to try to calm me down. I looked him up in the eyes " Sorry, im just a little stressed , I didn't mean to snap on you" He chuckled. " I understand" .

" Well we might as well go over the game plan" Elena said. " What exactly is our game plan?" I asked. " We don't know" France and Shawna said at the same time , with frustration clearly written on their face. "Beautiful" Matt said.

" I think it would be best if me and Damon would go Ahead" Stefan responded. " your not going anywhere without me, look what happened last time it happened." Elena said , Stefan twitched at the thought of the prison .

You know the one those fox demons put him in . Geez! we really can't have a normal life, can we?

Merdith POV

I cannot believe my poor little Bonnie thought we would let her go through this alone. I'm her bestfriends. Bestfriends stick together! I swear to god, if Ash even tries to lay a hand on her I will kill him.

Before we left Fell's Church, I made sure to bring a few wooden stakes with me. Im so happy Bonnie's cousins called us last night to tell us were she was. She needs our support .

We have always been a team, and when we stick together we win every time. I wonder how Bonnie will feel when I tell her me and Matt are going out . I took her advice . Ever since me and Alaric have been over, I've felt empty.

Matt is helping me with that emptiness . " Ok , its time to go, Damon and Stefan go first. Me and France go after with Bonnie. Then you three can stay in the back." one of her cousins said, Shawna's her name , I think.

" Wait a minute , we are not staying in the back while all you guys get the action!" I said, now im starting to get mad. If they think we will just sit there, they have something coming.

* * *

**Sorry its been a while since i updated. I had bad writers block . I know i said this would be the last chapter. But i still have a writers block about the fight... i don't know how im going to write it ... but hopefully ill have it up by this weekend!**


	18. Chapter 18

Merdith POV

"You guys will only get in the way" Damon said with a smile on his face. Oh that bastard!

"We didn't come all the way here just to sit and watch!" I spat back at him.

"Woa! Calm down guys. Im the one that should be mad here, I have a vampire that wants to kill me!" Bonnie said and rolled her eyes, intertwining her figures with Damon. Ok.. Did I miss something? Are they a couple now, excuse me while I go throw up a little!

"Damon I can hear your thoughts, so do you mind keeping them to yourself!" France said, she looked disgusted. Bonnie blushed a red I've never seem before on skin. What the hell? Did I miss something?

"OMG! BONNIE YOU DIDN'T!" France screeched. Ow that really hurt the ears.

"I don't know what your talking about." Bonnie answered innocently.

"Fine , if you wont tell me ..... I guess I can tell your friend's so that they get it out of you" France said with an evil smile.

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Bonnie let go of Damon's hand and tackled France. What the hell are we missing?

I turned to face the others, Elena and Matt looked just as confused as me . Damon had a cocky grin on his face, Stefan looked horror-struck and Shawna looked confused too.

"OWW!" I turned around , that was France. I couldn't help it , I bursted out laughing. There on the ground was France and Bonnie. Bonnie was on top of her bending her leg at an angle that doesn't look comfortable.

"You say a word and I swear to god France!" Bonnie said with so much venom , I winced and took a step back. Who knew little Bonnie could sound so, deadly.

I decided I should break this fight up, after all we were almost in the woods now. I walked up to them put a hand on Bonnie's back and motioned her to move off of her cousin. She didn't budge.

"Promise me France!" She said , bending her leg a little more.

"Fine Bonnie! I wont tell anyone your not a maiden anymore!" France said , awkwardly laughing at the end. Wait , what? Oh no, that son of a bitch did not sleep with Bonnie. Now I was seeing red.

Bonnie quickly got off of France and stood in front of me. Oh no, your not standing in my way this time! Im going to kill him! " Merdith ... please relax!" I looked down so I could see Bonnie's face

. "MOVE!" I did not have time for this, I was going to test out my little weapon on Damon! Bonnie held me in a tight hug.

" Why can't you just be happy for me! I love him Merdith" I stiffened. Did she just say she loves him? Oh no! He's just going to break her hearth.

" Bonnie, you know I love you . But how can you be so stupid! He's Damon Salvatore for fuck sakes ! He's just going to hurt you! Vampires like him don't feel anything! He's never going to love you back!" Bonnie took a step back , ah fuck I made her cry.

"Your....Your wrong Damon loves me!" I snorted , ya right! He only likes the way you feel between the bed sheets. Next thing you know Damon was in front of me . Oh yea, he can read my mind.

In that case ,FUCK YOU YOU SON OF A BITCH! ONCE THIS IS DONE YOUR NEVER GOING TO HURT BONNIE AGAIN! He growled, the fucking bastard growled at me! He took a step closer to me and another one .

Our face's were so close I could feel his breath on my skin , yuk. I looked up at him to show him I wasn't afraid , his eyes were so black , he looked deadly . I never thought I would step back, I guess I did out of human instinct .

" You don't know anything about me , if you make Bonnie cry one more time your going to be my snack. Mark my words Merdith" Oh no no no.

"You know what Damon , After this is all done why don't you do us all a favor and leave! No one wants you here , we all hate you and Bonnie can't love you , there's no way. She hasn't knows you long enough." I said with a smile , he stiffened ,YES!

I hit a nerve . Now if only he would actually listen to me and leave. I felt my face go numb and it pulled me out of my thoughts. Ah crap, Bonnie slapped me ." Merdith you have no right! Your suppose to be my best friend" your right I am your best friend.

" Bonnie , Best friends don't let each other get hurt. That's exactly whats going to happen if you stay with that THING!" She took a step back, looking hurt. " Damons not a THING" She screamed , then took a breath to continue .

" Merdith I thought you would be happy for me , I guess not . Your just mad because your too much of a cold hearted BITCH to feel love!" and she stormed off. She turned around to look at me . " why don't you just leave! I don't need you"

did Bonnie just end our frendship? No way in hell , we've been friends for too long . I started jogging to catch up to her. One I did I turned her around and hugged her.

" Bonnie , im just scared I don't want to lose you. You know what your right I never fell in love with a guy before . But I know one thing for sure , I love you as a little sister . I know Damon's going to hurt you , and I can't just stand there and let it

happen!" She hugged me back crying. " Why can't you just understand , I can make my own decisions " I felt something grab me from behind, and I was thrown against something hard. I groaned what the hell?

I opened my eyes and noticed I was against a tree. Damon was in front of me. Growling again, what a fucking idiot . " Let go of me!" He didn't respond, instead he was moving closer to my throat? Oh hell no!

I started to kick and punch to try to get out of his hold. " DAMON DON'T!" I herd Bonnie scream. I blinked and Damon wasn't in front of me anymore. I turned my head to see Stefan on top of him a couple of feet away.

See that's what Bonnie needs , a guy like Stefan! They both got up glaring at each other. Don't tell me there going to fight, what a bunch of idiots.

" You shouldn't of done that little brother" I think they were just about to go at it , when we herd a chuckle from the woods. I turned around to be face to face with Ash.

* * *

**Sorry i was going to put the fight in here , but then the story would be pretty much done! im gunna write that chapter tonight. I only want five reviews cmon people work with me!!! ill put it up as soon as i get those reviews . **


	19. Chapter 19

"Good to see you again Meredith" Ash told me with a grin. Oh that bastard is going to get it! " What the fuck is your problem! Your never going to hurt Bonnie you sick son of a bitch!" I was seeing red, fuck this vampire makes me mad.

He makes Damon looks like a saint and that's saying a lot! He shrugged and walked towards the middle of the crowd. Stefan and Damon got back up and took there side beside there loved ones. Matt was in front of me shielding me from Ash.

Please I can take care of myself. France and Shawna were beside Bonnie. France looked , hurt? Ash grinned again , fuck I want to wipe that smile off his face .

"France , im disappointed in you . Did you think I didn't know your intentions for today?" She took a step closer to him , how the hell did these two know each other? " Fuck you Ash , first you abandon me and your child .

Now your after my cousin, you need to be stopped . And to think I use to think I was in love with you." Shit... this is turning out into the Jerry Springer shit .

Me and Elena just looked at each other , we looked at the others and I guess we were the only ones left in the dark. " That little maiden cousin of yours is to pay a price for her dear lover" France bursted out laughing . What the fuck?

" Funny Ash, since you want a maiden why don't you look els wear cuz there ain't none here" Wow , she was seriously laughing about that at a time like this? Ash looked confused , then furious .

I guess he searched our minds and found out that Damon took her V card. "Well lets get this over with shall we?" Ash said, everything after that happened so fast. Damon and Stefan were on top of Ash fighting with him .

I ran beside Bonnie to make sure she doesn't try to get involved. Stefan got thrown at our feet , looking pretty beat up , shit. Elena rushed to his side crying. Now Damon and Ash were left fighting. Damon kinda looked like he was wining.

He was bleeding pretty badly , Ash even worst. I turned around , France and Shawna were saying some stuff in another language . I don't know what the hell they were doing. " You can come out now " Ash said looking into the woods .

What the fuck? This other man walked out of the woods . Shawna screeched , what the hell is going on . " Good to see you again Shawna" This mystery man said .

"Darius what the hell are you doing here!" Shawna screamed at the top of her lungs. " Um who's Darius?" I asked . France's eyes were still closed , speaking her other language .

"Darius is Shawnas baby's dad , Shawna fucking concentrate dammit! " France said. Damon will never be able to fight these two vampires off alone. As much as I hate him I knew I needed to help him . Its Bonnie's life were talking about here.

I looked at Matt and motioned him to look after Bonnie. I had my piece of wood in hand . Good that Darius dude still looked distracted . I was going to try to get him from behind.

I was about a foot away from him , he looked oblivious that I was behind him . Its now or never. I jumped on his back , just wen i was about to stake him he grabbed me and threw me . I was stopped by a tree , I groaned. Fuck that hurt.

Darius was walking towards me , Shit he's going to kill me . I got up , might as well go down with a fight. He was about two inches away from my neck , I was just about to try to stake him when he wasn't in front of me anymore.

Damon was on top of him a couple of feet away. Damn , after all I did to him he still saves my life. Shit where's Ash? I looked up and Stefan was at it with him again. Fuck , these guys are going to end up getting killed.

" MEREDITH GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE" Bonnie yelled, crying. I ran back beside her and hugged her. " It's ok Bonnie , nothings going to happen to you ." I cooed in her ear. I didn't know for sure if we were going to be ok , I hope we are.

We kept looking at Stefan and Damon fighting. We were so helpless , what were we suppose to do were only human. " NOW!!" Shawna yelled. They were speaking that language again , looking straight at Bonnie

. Bonnie let go of me and started walking forward. She looked all possessed and shit again .

"Stefan Damon get out of the way NOW!" Shawna yelled . What the hell is going on. In a flash Damon and Stefan were behind us . Bonnie walked up to Ash and Darius.

"Hail to the guardian of the watchtowers of the east

The powers of air and intellect, I invoke thee!

Hail to the guardian of the watchtowers of the south

To the powers of fire and protection I invoke thee!

Hail to the guardian of the watchtowers of the west

The power of water and cleansing, I invoke thee!

Hail to the guardian of the watchtower of the north

The power of earth and wisdom, I invoke thee!

Destroy the evil presence that is with us today"

It didn't even sound like Bonnie , she sounded old and wise. I looked in shock what was happening in front of me . They were these weird sparks coming out of Bonnie's hands. Then screaming from Darius and Ash. And then they were gone.

Just like that. What the hell?Bonnie was saying something , I couldn't make out the words . Then Bonnie collapsed on the ground . I ran to get to her , of course Damon beat me there. "Its ok Bonnie, its all done now , you can open your eyes" He said .

Bonnie opened her eyes clearly tired. Its not everyday that someone takes over your body. She got up walked to her cousins and gave them a hug." Thanks , how did you know how to call on my grandma?" what ?that was her grandmother?

"Please were druids , what do you take us for?" France said. I'm officially confused. "Yes I know we are, I just didn't think we could Sumen the elders from there grave" Elders? What the hell.

" There's lots you still need to learn young one" Shawna said rubbing Bonnie's hair. She turned to Damon . " I know , thanks everyone . Damon want to go have sex?" She was beaming. Damon chuckled . Oh dear god , he has unleashed a new Bonnie.

* * *

**Well there we go ... Sorry the chapter isn't long ... I didn't know how to write the fight... I hope i did ok lol ... Anyways i have a new fanfic up its called " My Fucked up life" It's a twilight fanfic but its all human. Badboy Edward is in it:P you guys should give it a shot . Maybe later i'll write a sequel to this story what do you guys think? haha. anyways thanks for reading this story!!!**


End file.
